12 Days Of Christmas
by Vampirerex1
Summary: The 12 Days of Christmas Transformers Style. Featuring 3x Ratchet/Alexx, 3x Optimus/Alexx, 3x Ironhide/Alexx and 3x Jazz/Alexx. Enjoy peoples
1. Chapter 1: Ratchet (Healing Hands)

**Author: **Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category: <strong>Movies - Transformers.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Transformers, that rightfully belongs to Hasbro. I only own Alexx and the plots I post here.  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Angst**  
><strong>**Pairing(s): **Ratchet/OC, Optimus Prime/OC, Jazz/OC and Ironhide/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The 12 Days Of Christmas Transformers style.  
><strong>Title: <strong>12 Days Of Christmas  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>Sexual Situations

**Chapter 1:** Ratchet (Healing Hands)

_"On the FIRST day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..."_

Alexx walked into the med bay to see Ratchet hunched over one of the berths where the remains of Ironhide's form lay. Though he tended not to show it, it was clear to her and the other mechs that the medic felt a deep pain from the loss of the weapons specialist. He had meant a lot to all of them, but especially her and Ratchet, even though he had a gruff exterior and a 'shoot first, ask questions later' personality, Ironhide was as sweet as they come with his mates. That's what she missed about him the most.

Stepping forwards carefully, she tried not to alert the medic to her presence, but knowing how sensitive their audio processing units were, she shouldn't have been surprised when Ratchet looked up from the berth and turned his head to look into her eyes. Alexx saw the lubricant gathering in his optics and sighed, willing herself not to cry too. She needed to be the strong one here, she needed to be a rock for a mech who was broken.

Walking up to him, she began to climb up his form, only to stop when his servo came down for her to climb upon. When she had done so, Ratchet brought the shifter femme up to his chest plates, level with where his spark was and held her there, the metal of his servo and the metal of his chest plates warming up in a kind of hug. Alexx sighed and looked up at the mech, tears gathering in her own eyes, but she fought them down, he had been there for her when she had cried and now it was her turn to be there for him. Climbing up his chest plates, she moved herself to sit on the top of his chest and moved her hands to his face, stroking over the metal and giving him a slight smile.

"Somebody needs some healing" she said.

Ratchet looked at her and a small but sad smile found its way onto his lip plating.

"I think I am beyond healing Alexx" he said.

Alexx shook her head and stroked his cheek a little.

"No. No you're not beyond healing Ratchet, its just gonna take some time to get used to the fact that he's gone and his quick wit and in your face demeanour aren't going to be the things to cheer us up anymore" she said.

She had loved Ironhide with all her heart, and when she found out that Ratchet had also loved Ironhide she didn't waste any time in accepting the medic as a mate too. The medic nodded carefully and vented his intakes, before Alexx climbed down and jumped to the floor.

"Transform Ratchet" she said.

After a bit of brow furrowing and a confused expression, the mech did as told, with one last longing look at the remains of Ironhide. Once in his alt form, Alexx walked over to him and got in, strapping herself in and looking over at the empty drivers seat.

"Let's head to the lake" she said.

The lake was the place that she, Ironhide and Ratchet had spent their most private moments away from the other mechs and humans and she felt that it would be as good a place as any to heal the medic. Ratchet's human holoform appeared in the drivers seat and they immediately started rolling, away from the base and towards the interstate.

_**~°~°~°HEALING HANDS~°~°~**_

Soon they arrived at the lake and it was as deserted as ever, the clouds loomed overhead, threatening rain, which would match the sour mood the two in the hummer felt at present. Alexx looked over to Ratchet and noticed that he was still holding back the tears. She sighed and unbuckled her belt, moving herself to sit on his lap, causing him to wrap his arms around her to keep her there.

"Let it out Ratchet, you need to grieve" she said.

The medic shook his head, not wanting to show any weakness in front of anyone, much less his mate.

"I'm fine" he said.

He turned his head away from her, to try and fight back the tears once again, but he felt hands on his cheeks and he turned his head towards Alexx again.

"Grieve Ratchet, Ironhide wouldn't want you to be like this, deep down, he'd want you to get it out of your system" she said.

The holoform looked at her and his blue eyes seemed to brighten before lubricants started filling them, he tried to stop them from falling by covering his face, but Alexx pulled his hands away and wrapped her arms around him, one hand on the nape of his neck and the other just above his thoracic vertebrae.

"I've got you Ratchet, and I'm not going to let you fall" she whispered.

With that, the floodgates opened and sobs started coming from the man in her arms, whose head had fallen to her shoulder. Loud mechanical whines could also be heard from the hummer and Alexx found herself rubbing the seat in comfort. As she held onto him tightly, the mech began to let all the pain wash away, loud heartbreaking sobs emerging from both his holo and real forms, but the female shifter didn't move, she stayed still as he clung to her as if his very life depended on her. She didn't speak any comforting words, she just sat there and her presence was enough for him as he blabbered about how much he loved Ironhide and how much he missed him and about how much he loved her. When he said that Ironhide was selfish for leaving them like this, Alexx couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on her lips at it, if anger was the only way Ratchet could accept the fact that Ironhide was gone, then so be it.

_**~°~°~°HEALING HANDS~°~°~**_

Soon Ratchet's sobs died down to small hiccups and mechanical spluttering and Ratchet raised his head off of her shoulder. Alexx smiled at him and wiped the tears away with her thumbs, looking in his eyes, which were even more beautiful now than they were before.

"It isn't fair that he died before I did and it isn't fair that he was taken from us prematurely, but Ratchet, life isn't fair and you have to find a way of dealing with the lemons that life throws at you" she said.

Ratchet took a shuddering breath in and nodded, looking at the woman on his lap, before looking down.

"I just can't believe that he's gone" he whispered.

Alexx gave a bit of a smile before lifting his head up.

"He may be gone physically, but there are a couple of things that he will never be absent from" she said.

The medic gave her a confused look, which caused her to smile again, before she took his hands into hers.

"Our memories of him will live on and he will always be in our hearts. Plus...there is a part of him...inside me right now" she said.

Ratchet looked up sharply and then looked down to her stomach scanning her before looking back at her face.

"You're sparked" he said.

Alexx nodded and smiled a little more.

"Yes and in this little one, Ironhide shall live longer. But in our memories and our hearts, Ironhide will live forever" she said.

Ratchet smiled all teary again and he pulled her into a hug, before retreating and pressing his lips to hers. Alexx responded with fervour and moved herself so that she was straddling his lap. She then moved her face from his.

"Ratchet, we both need to heal each other now, switch to the holo that looks like you and do what Ironhide wanted us to do before he was ripped from us" she said.

The medic understood completely what she meant and the air around them electrified as a human sized version of Ratchet appeared beneath her. Once again they kissed one another and Alexx's hands moved up his chest, rubbing the right spots and making the mech groan underneath her. She picked up one of his hands and singled out his thumb, taking it gently into her mouth and groaning at the taste of the metal she loved. Ratchet gasped and his head was thrown back into the headrest as a definite click was heard and his spike began to pressurise.

Soon enough Alexx was naked and sitting in Ratchet's lap as they kissed each other with a passion that soon turned to need. Gently, the medic lifted the shifter's hips and positioned her above his spike, before lowering her gently and letting her settle there as he kissed her again. Before he could do anything though, his scanners noticed a tensing and fluttering in Alexx's thigh and calf muscles, so he got up and with her still attached to him, he made his way to the back of the hummer, laying her down on one of the gurneys and kissing her again as his hips started to softly rock against hers.

No words needed to be said, all that was needed was the touch of one another and the feel of their bodies moving together as one. Nothing else was heard around them, just the sound of Alexx's breathing and the gurney squeaking every so often. Both Ratchet and Alexx looked into each others eyes, seeming to convey everything they wanted to say in a passionate gaze, as if they could read the other's mind. Being careful with the precious cargo that Alexx carried inside her, Ratchet sped up his thrusts a little, a low moan of pleasure escaping him and hearing her pleasured moan in response, spurred him on. He could feel his release fast approaching, but held off, wanting Alexx to climax first, but it seemed that Alexx had other ideas and she rolled them over, effectively sending them falling to the floor with a resonate clang.

Alexx then began riding the mech, taking one of his hands into her own and sucking on each of his metal fingers, bringing him ever closer to overload. Her thrusts got faster and harder as her sucking and caressing increased and soon, Ratchet's chest plates opened and he pulled her chest down to his as he felt his overload wash through him, his fans working double time to cool him, his optics flashing on and off, a static filled cry of her name emerged from his vocals as his spike spilled transfluids into her womb. His pleasured howl was joined minutes later by Alexx's pleasured roar as she too jumped off the cliff of pleasure and orgasmed around him as the tendrils of his spark entered her body and wrapped themselves around her heart, merging with that of Ironhide's energies, causing the most pleasure they had ever experienced.

Soon they both calmed down and Ratchet released Alexx as his chest plates closed and Alexx lay down to rest against him. A pleasured and pleased purr emanated from Ratchet as he felt Ironhide's energies float around inside him, giving him a sense of still having Ironhide with him, but inside him. He looked down to the exhausted Alexx and stroked his servo down her back, bringing it back up to the back of her head. Alexx lifted her head and Ratchet leaned up to deliver a tender kiss to her lips.

"I love you Alexx, my mate" he said.

Alexx smiled and kissed him back, stroking his face plates.

"I love you too Ratchet, my medic" she said.

_"...A Partridge in a Pear tree"_

_**~°~°~°HEALING HANDS~°~°~**_

_**A/N: So this story is as the title says the 12 days of Christmas Transformers style. Now, there are 4 mechs, so each mech will have 3 stories about them with Alexx. However, not ALL of them will be Christmas related, just letting you k ow so you don't leave me a review saying that the chapter you read had nothing to do with Christmas. Also, at the beginning and end of each chapter I shall put the song The 12 Days of Christmas, so you know which is which. Have fun peoples.**_

**_Thank you and enjoy._**

**_Vampyrex1_**

_Date Written: 15 June 2014_

_Word Count: 2173_

_Upload Date: Friday 26 December 2014_

_Next Chapter Due: Saturday 27 December 2014_


	2. Chapter 2: Optimus (Prime Need)

_**For disclaimer, genres, pairings, rating, summary, warnings and title please refer to Chapter 1**_

_**A/N: So hopefully this story will end Tuesday 6th January 2015 and don't worry, I'm gonna be continuing my Shifting Hearts. I can't give that one up yet.**_

**Chapter 2: **Optimus (Prime Need)

_"On the SECOND day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..."_

Darkness; that's all she could see, she didn't know whether her eyes were covered in some black cloth or if they were closed. She inhaled deeply, trying to find any familiar scents, something to tell her where she was, but all she could smell was the scent of metal and dust, the latter making her sneeze. In the room she was in...well, she guessed it was a room, there weren't any noises apart from her breathing and the beating of her heart in her ears. She attempted to bring her hands to her eyes, to give them a rub, but found that her wrists were secured to whatever hard object she was laying on. She sighed a little and tried to bring her legs together, but found that they were secured too. A frustrated growl escaped her and she tried using her strength to get out of the bonds, flinching when they dug into her skin. Judging by the aches in her shoulders, elbows, hips and knees, she'd been in this position for a while.

A hiss caused her to cease all movement, perfect hearing made the noise seem like it was right next to her. She inhaled, but there was no scent of danger in the air. Her heart beat rapidly and her breathing came out in pants, echoing around the room. She licked her dry lips and started to speak.

"He-hello?" She called.

Her voice was scratchy and her mouth was dry. She swallowed once, twice, three times before her salivary glands deemed it appropriate to send moisture into her mouth and wet it. She went to speak again, but the sound of an engine starting up cut her off, her head thrashed about, trying to find the source of the noise. As it got louder and louder, her heart began to beat faster and her breathing got harder. A breeze filtered through the room, causing a shiver to pass over her body, signalling that she was more than likely naked. She continued to try and desperately find the source of the noise and jumped when the hiss of air breaks sounded next to her.

"W-who's there?" She asked.

The idling of the engine was her only response, before the air electrified and she felt the hairs on her arms, legs and the back of her neck stand on end. Then, something was touching her, moving from the ankle on her right side, up her leg, over her hip, up her side and over her breast to her neck. She swallowed hard as the thing touching her stroked her neck a few times, before moving up to her hair, grabbing it and pulling. A whimper escaped her at the pain, but oddly, she felt her nether regions become wet. The sound of vents releasing air emanated around her, the cool gas flowing over her body, causing her to shiver a little. Her attacker was silent, never saying a word. The grip on her hair was released and what felt like a hand began to move down her body again, over her left breast, down her side, over her hip and down her leg to her ankle.

She opened her mouth again, but quickly shut it when a rumbling growl was heard, her head moved towards the noise and she whimpered.

"Please don't hurt me?" She begged.

The plea fell on deaf ears as the hand touching her left and the noise of metal footfalls echoed around the room. Fingers brushed up against her lips, carefully, as if afraid of damaging them, before a metal hand was brought across her face. Hard enough to leave a sting, but light enough to not leave a mark. She gasped as her head flung to the side and she felt tears come to her eyes. But as soon as it had happened, that same hand was soothing the abused area, cool air being vented to relieve the sting. She sniffled and turned her head back.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

But instead of being rewarded with an answer, all she got was being turned over and that same hand brought down on her bare ass. Once again, hard enough to leave a sting, but light enough to not leave a mark and once again, that same hand and cooling air soothed the abused flesh. She let out a small whimper and the hand left, causing her to tense in preparation for another strike, one that didn't come. Instead, she felt the hand go down to her left ankle and slowly work its way up, soothing over her derrière and up her back to her shoulder and then back down again, this time stopping at her butt cheeks. Another hand joined the first one and took a firm grip of the flesh, causing her to emit a small squeak in surprise.

Her butt was then lightly spanked, not enough to cause pain, but enough to cause the sacred spot between her legs to become a little more damp. The hands went down her legs again and back up, stopping just inches below her sacred lips. A dark chuckle erupted from the owner of the hands.

"Enjoying this are we sweetspark?" The voice asked.

She whimpered as the voice did funny things to her insides. She was turned over again and fingers brushed against her pubic mound, light passes that caused her to squirm, before a hand made its way up her belly and to her right breast, where the cool metal caused her nipple to harden. Biting her lip, she arched her body as the hand was taken away, an involuntary response to the cold stimulus. A sigh escaped her when the hand returned, but this time, only the tip of a metal finger found its way to her nipple and started drawing circles around it, causing a funny, tingly feeling in both her mouth and between her legs.

She gasped and moaned when what felt like a mouth engulfed the pink nub and a rough tongue began to swirl around it. Arching her back, she ached to put her hand on the back of his head. A pained gasp escaped her when he bit down on the pebble, her eyes scrunching up slightly, before relaxing. Then the hands were moving again, purposely missing the spot between her thighs and continuing down her legs, to her feet, where the hands began to massage the appendage, before stopping. Suddenly, her left ankle was released and her leg was bent, before her ankle was tied up again, the same was done to her right leg and she was left with her legs bent and spread wide for any and all to see.

Metal creaked as the figure got onto the table she was laying on and moved up to her, hands splayed out over her stomach and moving upwards again, catching both of her breasts in their hold and kneading them roughly. A whining moan slipped past her lips and the hands stopped, before they moved to the side and landed on the table beside her breasts. Bursts of warm air suddenly coated her face as lips were roughly brought down on hers, biting, sucking and pulling at them, causing her to groan, before the lips were removed from hers.

"Such a good girl, taking everything I give, but I wonder could you take me whole hmm?" He asked.

She whimpered and arched up into him, trying to gain friction on any part of her body. The male gave another dark chuckle and she felt him move down. Air ghosted over her private lips, making her shiver and moan, before she heard him inhaling.

"Mmmm, you smell positively delicious my dear. Almost good enough to eat" he said.

She whimpered and then he removed himself from her totally. She heard him rustling about in something, before making a joyous little noise, obviously having found what he was looking for. In a matter of seconds, he was back and she heard the tell tale sounds of something vibrating, before she felt the vibration on her left knee, moving downwards slowly. She squirmed and moaned as the vibrations came closer and closer to her private area, only to stop and move away. She whined in frustration, but gasped as her right leg got the same treatment, only to once again stop and move away when it was so close. A growl slipped from her and that dark chuckle came again.

"Do you want it sweetspark?" He asked.

She whimpered and nodded her head vigorously, but for her efforts, she was rewarded with a slap to the thigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that" he growled.

As he soothed the surface, she whimpered and licked her lips.

"Please?" She whispered.

The man chuckled and slapped her thigh again, in a different place.

"Louder" he ordered.

Once again he soothed the area and she whined.

"Please?" She asked.

Her voice was a little louder, but obviously not loud enough, because she earned another slap to the thigh, which made her squeak.

"Do not make me repeat myself Alexx" he said.

She whined again and moved her hips.

"Please!" She called.

Raw need laced her voice and tears started to seep out of her eyes.

"Please?" She whimpered.

The man continued to rub her thigh, before the sound of the vibrations disappeared and she heard him shuffling downwards. She mewled, thinking that he had left her, but a strangled gasp escaped her mouth, when she felt something wet and rough on her clit. Her mouth opened wide and she released a loud moan as her head thrashed from side to side and her hips rose up to meet the pleasurable stimulation. He chuckled again and delved his tongue deeper between her folds, groaning at the taste of her, before it was removed.

"You taste exquisite my love" he purred.

He then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, letting her taste herself on his metal lips. Then he pulled away and she heard a soft click, before something hard and rough brushed her thigh.

"Are you ready for this Alexx?" He asked.

She moaned at what was to come, nodding frantically.

"Yes, please, oh gods please?" She begged.

This made him smile and without further ado, he lined himself up and plunged himself into her tight, wet heat, not stopping to let her adjust, instead starting up a rough and fast pace. Every slam against her body, made it move upon the metal table, rubbing against the skin on her back. She knew they would hurt later, but she could care less about it. She moaned shamelessly, her head thrashing about as her hands curled into fists, her nails digging into her palms. He kept up the ruthless pace, only slowing down when she got too close, letting the feeling go down, before starting the pace up again.

"Does it feel good my sweet? Having my spike buried deep inside your wet, hot, flesh...rubbing you in all the right ways?" He asked.

She sobbed in pure pleasure and nodded.

"Yes, please?" She prayed.

The male chortled and slowed his thrusts down even more.

"Please what love?" He asked.

She mewled even more and thrashed about again.

"Please stop teasing me, let me cum?" She begged.

A smirk found its way onto his metal lips and he resumed his fast and hard pace, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge, until they both jumped and fell down a spiral of ecstasy. His chest plates opened and his spark sought out her chest as he roared out his completion and she screamed out hers, before they both calmed down and he rested his head against hers as his hips stopped moving. She panted for breath and shivered a little as the sweat on her body was exposed to the cool air. Soon she felt him move off her and her arms and legs were untied, before the blindfold removed. She blinked a couple of times, before she looked at her lover, smiling as he lay down beside her.

"Do you feel better now Optimus?" She asked.

The red and blue mech smiled slightly and nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Much. You are a good actress Alexx" he replied.

She blushed and tittered a little.

"You weren't so bad yourself handsome. I love you" she said.

Optimus nuzzled her neck in response.

"And I love you Alexx" he said.

_"...Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree"_

_**~°~°~°PRIME NEED~°~°~**_

**_Thank you and enjoy_**

**_Vampyrex1_**

_Date Written: 18 June 2014_

_Word Count: 2199_

_Upload Date: Saturday 27 December 2014_

_Next Chapter Due: Sunday 28 December 2014_


	3. Chapter 3: Jazz (All That Jazz)

_**For disclaimer, genres, pairings, rating, summary, title and warnings please refer to Chapter 1**_

**Chapter 3: **Jazz (All That Jazz)

_"On the THIRD day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..."_

There was one thing that he knew for sure, Alexx Lennox was a tease. Every time the other humans were around, she would sit herself on his hood, the warmth from between her legs radiating to his spark. Not only that, but every time she moved, she sent shivers through his frame, shivers that radiated down to his spike, which pressurised painfully behind his panel. If the other humans weren't about he would've already taken her over the hood of his alt form, but because most humans believed that sexual activities should be left for the bedroom, he was forced to endure the sweet torture while pretending to listen to what the humans and the Prime were saying. How he longed to make her pay for her relentless teasing, and she knew exactly what she was doing to him, she had a certain look in her eyes that told him...she knew.

As the fifth human/Autobot meeting this week drew to an end, he activated his holoform and walked up to the feline shifter sitting on his hood and discreetly ran his fingers right down the middle of her spinal strut, revelling in the hard shiver that passed through her body. She turned her head towards him, a glare beginning in her eyes before they closed as he began to slowly run the tips of his fingers up and down her spine. Inhaling, he could smell what the stimulation was doing to her and it made his engine rev, his spark pulsate and his spike twitch painfully. Now the femme would get a taste of her own medicine, she would know what it was like to be teased when you can't do anything about it. Oh the joy he would have of making her overload in front of not only the humans, but Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet too. By looking up at their faces, he could tell that they were well aware of what he was doing to Alexx and he could see that the scent of her arousal was beginning to bother them too.

Quietly he chuckled and pulled her off of his hood, moving her around to the side of his alt form where he pushed her against his door. She wasn't pushed hard against it, just enough to keep her from struggling as he slipped his hand down her leather pants and to her pulsing womanhood. He once again chuckled at the sound of her breath hitching and slowly and carefully pressed his middle finger between her folds, seeking out her sensitive bundle of nerves and beginning to tease it with gentle scrapes. He didn't press hard, instead allowed his finger to just graze over the top of the nub, smirking when she tried to rock her hips into his hand. Using his free hand, he brushed her hair aside, moving his head so that his lips were right next to her ear.

"How do it feel babe, ain't nice ta be teased 's't?" He whispered.

All that came from her was a small noise shadowed by a hitch of her breathing. He chuckled and continued to graze his finger over her clit, using his free hand to come up and slide into her leather jacket, finding one of her nipples and beginning to circle it with his finger. A quiet moan escaped her before she leaned her head back, her eyes closing as she reveled in the pleasure that was emanating from both her groin and her breast, a suave smile appeared upon her lips.

"You know this won't stop me don't you? I'm still gonna tease you in meetings" she said.

Jazz chuckled quietly, his breath hot against her neck before he lifted his lips to her ear again, his warm breath making her shiver and inciting goosebumps to raise on her neck.

"Oh I'mma be countin' on it sweetspark, next time we 'ave a meetin', I'mma be waitin' fer ya to come sit yer hot lil ass on me hood and then, when you're nice and comfortable I'mma rev me engine so hard..." He said.

He left the sentence hanging and the implications of just what he might do made her even wetter. Jazz chortled as he felt her become more wet and his finger slipped down to gather some of the moisture there before coming back up to continue glazing her clit. With the slick finger, the pleasure was now beginning to build and Alexx was finding it hard to keep quiet, that is until the hand in her jacket moved to her ass and she could feel him fumbling with something behind her. With her very sensitive hearing, she heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down and the anticipation of feeling his rock hard spike against her ass made her knees go weak. She kept her eyes on the humans as they started to file out of the main hanger where the meeting had been conducted and that's when the air around her electrified and instead of a flesh finger between her legs, it was a metal claw like appendage, the cool metal against her heated flesh made her give a small moan. This caused Jazz to stop what he was doing and growl from behind her.

"No noise sweet cheeks, I can't make no noise when ya tease me, so you ain't allowed to make no noise either" he said.

Alexx smiled but nodded, sealing her lips together, before realisation came to her.

"You can easily turn your vocals off, I don't have the pleasure of such a thing" she argued.

Jazz thought about this for a microsecond, but decided that where she was right, he was still going to make her be quiet.

"Fair point babe, but still...keep yer vocals off" he ordered.

A playful growl emanated from Alexx's chest as she leaned back and closed her eyes again.

"You're evil Jazz" she stated.

Jazz chuckled at this and pressed a little harder on her clit with his claw as his other hand began to slowly move up and down behind her. It was obvious to her that he was slowly stroking himself to full staff.

"Only as evil as I gotta be sweets" he said.

Alexx pouted, but that faded when she felt his spike against her ass. She kept quiet though, thinking that if she were to make any noise, Jazz would stop and leave her high and dry-ish. It wasn't long before Jazz was moving her, dragging her body along the side of his alt form, minding his wing mirror and then he was pushing her over his hood. A moan threatened to boil up as he did this, but she kept quiet, even as he slowly pulled her leather pants down her legs to her knees and pulled his claw away from her clit. She was about to turn around and ask what he was doing when she felt the tip of his spike nudge her nether lips apart and it replaced his claw, rubbing against her clit. The moan threatening to build was quenched when she leaned down and licked his hood, earning a soft groan from him. She grinned and licked his hood again, feeling him shiver behind her and she shivered in anticipation of having his spike sliding into her wet heat. When it didn't happen, she took matters into her own hands and scraped her nails down his hood, a grin wide enough to put the Cheshire Cat to shame appeared over her lips when a staggered moan came from his vocals.

"Yer pushin yer luck femme" he breathed.

Alexx gave another grin and did the same again, moaning as Jazz applied pressure to her hips. She rocked her hips back into his, feeling his rock hard and already dripping spike slip between her ass cheeks, then she had an idea that brought an evil smirk to her lips. Gradually clenching her buttocks, she continued to move her hips, feeling his spike slide up and down between the flesh of her ass, the more pressure she applied, the louder his moans got until he pulled himself away from her, not wanting to overload before he managed to even take her. He looked at her, how she was splayed on his hood, her aft in the air and her glistening pussy pulsing in front of him, making his spike pulse in time, he couldn't resist, he had to take her, he couldn't tease her anymore.

"Fraggit femme!" He hissed.

Grabbing her hips, he plunged his aching spike into her dripping heat, having to keep still to prevent from overloading too soon. Growling, he put his servo on her head and pushed so that her arms gave out and her head hit his hood with a resounding clang, he then gathered up her wrists in one servo, while still pushing on her head with the other, opening her wider to him and making his spike ache and pulsate to be inside her, no longer could he deny himself the warmth that awaited him, he growled again.

"Yer gonna get it now" he warned.

A spark of fear appeared in her eyes, but it disappeared the minute he plunged into her started to thrust roughly inside her. She closed her eyes, she wanted to imagine what his face would be like, were his optics offline, or were they open and watching his spike disappear into her before reappearing again? Was his mouth open, or was he gritting his dentals in an effort not to fuck her so hard that he hurt her? The thoughts were replaced by pure, unbridled pleasure as the mech angled his hips so that his spike grazed her g-spot with every thrust, slowly building up a pressure that she knew would end in embarrassment for her. She wanted to moan, but wouldn't until Jazz told her that she could, she wouldn't want him to stop what he was doing now.

"Lemme know babe, I wanna 'ear how dis feels for ya" he said.

Finally! The invitation she needed. A loud and pleasured moan escaped from her as he started to thrust harder and faster inside of her, leaning over to mutter in her ear. The words sensual and husky as he said them, making her clench even more and the arousal she felt spike over a thousand. The way he was speaking made it feel like she was going to burn from the inside out.

"You like dis huh? You like the feel o' me spike inside ya don'cha?" He asked.

Alexx nodded, sobs of pure pleasure escaping her. She never thought that dirty talk would make her so hot, the pleasure was heating her up beyond her normal level, it felt like every nerve was on fire. She could feel it getting closer, the completion and she could tell that he was getting close too. He growled as he felt his overload approach and pulled back, flipping her over and thrusting back into her, once again pinning her arms above her head with one hand and unzipping her jacket with the other. Before long, his holoform's chest plates opened and as they got to the edge of the cliff, he leaned down, his spark exiting his chest and seeking out her chest, the sensations bringing them both to orgasm/overload. Alexx screamed out her release as Jazz howled and his engine revved beneath them, before it went back to idling as they both calmed down. Jazz's spark returned to his chest and his chest plates closed as he pulled out of her and lay on his hood next to her.

"Damn that was good" Alexx said.

Jazz pulled her to him and nodded.

"Ya got that right femme" he replied.

Alexx smiled and nuzzled into him, feeling his spark close to hers, lulling her to sleep. She could care less if she was practically naked laying on Jazz's hood with Jazz laying next to her, if humans came in and saw them, then so be it. At least they wouldn't just see her private parts, they'd see Jazz's spike too and that would probably scar the soldiers for life.

_"...Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree"_

_**~°~°~°ALL THAT JAZZ~°~°~°**_

_**Thank you and enjoy**_

_**Vampyrex1**_

_Date Written: 04 August 2014_

_Word Count: 2143_

_Upload Date: Sunday 28 December 2014_

_Next Chapter Due: Monday 29 December 2014_


	4. Chapter 4: Ironhide (Time and Hide)

_**For disclaimer, genres, pairings, rating, summary, title and warnings please refer to Chapter 1**_

_**NOTE: Thank you to you people who have favourited and followed this story, a few more reviews would be nice though *Hint Hint* lol.**_

_**Parthena C - **I'm glad you enjoyed it._

**_Now on with the story!_**

**Chapter 4: **Ironhide (Time and Hide)

_"On the FOURTH day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..."_

He could feel her watching him, her optics following his every move with an intensity that made him wonder if she focussed that intensely on anything else. Just the thought of it made his spike tingle and begin to pressurise behind his panel, images of his holoforms spike disappearing rhythmically into her wet, warm flesh was enough to make him lose focus on what he was supposed to be doing. A groan escaped his lips as his weapons disengaged and he turned around to face her, what he saw in her optics made him instantly hard. Along with fascination of what he'd been doing, there was lust and a lot of it. He inhaled so he could cycle his intakes and it was the worst thing he could've done, the mating pheromones that filled the air almost brought him to his knee struts. Another groan passed his lips as his optics zeroed in on the femme sat just a few feet away from him, he could tell that she was in heat, not only by the lust in her eyes and the mating pheromones in the air, but also by the way she seemed to be squirming at regular intervals while she sat on the sand. He growled and lowered his servo for her to climb upon and when she had done so, he lifted her to face level and instantly regretted it, her pheromones assaulted him like a stealthy Decepticon attack and almost knocked him off balance.

At that time, there was only one thing that he could think of doing, he had to admit that it was his spike ruling his actions, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't mind. He put her back down again and transformed, opening his passenger door for her and when she'd climbed in, he closed the door and took off towards a little lake he'd found a while back. It was private and no-one went there very often, that is unless it was a very warm day. Thankfully it wasn't that warm today so he hoped there would be no-one there. When he drove in the entrance to the lake, there was only one vehicle there and he scanned the area for the owners. He silently chuckled as he found that the couple in the vehicle were doing what he hoped to do to Alexx, so he parked himself a little ways down so that he could use the holoform that looked like his true self. Once he turned off his engine, he activated his holoform and before he could say anything, Alexx had jumped in his lap and was now kissing him passionately. It took him a few nanoseconds, but then he began to kiss back, his servos going to her hips as she began to rock them against his. The desperation in her kiss was enough to set his circuits alight with arousal and he began to gyrate his hips in time with hers. His spike was starting to hurt, but he didn't want to let it out just yet, if he did that, he knew this wouldn't last very long.

Slowly his servos made their way up her body, cupping her breasts through the leather of her jacket, before moving up to her hair and tangling his servo extensions into the short black locks. He could feel her own servos stroking down his helm in a pleasurable way and then he froze at feeling her servo extensions stop at the beginning of the scar that went from the top of his left shoulder down to his right chestplate and he moaned when her fingers started to trace down it, his optics unable to focus from the pleasure of her touching his hotspot. Once her exploration finished, he growled and attacked her lips with his own, finding the zipper on her leather jacket and pulling it down to reveal a white tube top, he pushed it off of her shoulders and took it off of her, throwing it into the back seat. Her tube top followed, leaving her chest bare to him and looking into her optics, he slowly lowered his helm and took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, laving his rough and wet glossa over it, listening to her moans of pure ecstasy as he did. He then moved onto the other one, taking the first one between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it about, he enjoyed the way she pushed her chest into his mouth and his servo, before it backed away and kissed her lips again.

As his servos looked for her hotspots, he heard her growl and he looked into her optics, seeing just how much she wanted him. He watched as she stood up as much as the roof of his at form could allow and took her leather pants off, throwing them in the back seat, followed by her underwear, before sitting back down naked on his lap and rocking her hips against his, her wet sex rubbing against his panel, leaving her jucies all over it.

"Stop fucking teasing me and get on with it Ironhide!" She hissed.

He smirked, but didn't acquiesce to her request, instead his servos renewed their exploration of her body, trying to find her hotspots. He found one when his servos dipped into her hips and her eyes closed and her body arched against him, his smirk came back and he moved his servos around again, this time one trailing her spine and watching the same reaction, laced with a small growl this time. He grimaced as he inhaled, the even stronger scent of her mating pheromones now mixed with the intoxicating scent of her arousal making his aching spike twitch painfully. Finally, he gave it the release that it desired and as soon as she heard his panel click to the side, Alexx grabbed it and sank herself down on him, making him cry out in surprise and pleasure.

"Frag Alexx, a little warnin next time femme" he moaned.

Alexx just growled and started up a brutish pace, only to be slowed by his servos.

"Easy babe, don't want it to be over just yet. Let's take it slow" he soothed.

Alexx almost snarled at him, but when he started to move her hips in a slow and rhythmic manner, the snarl turned into a look of pure pleasure and her hands found his shoulder struts, her thumb stroking the beginning of the scar there, making him moan loudly in pleasure. His hips involuntarily bucked into her, making her give a gasp of pleasure and a smirk found its way across his features as he started to buck into her at random intervals, his own thumbs caressing her hips as he made love to her in the front seat of his alt form. He knew Will would be disgusted by this, but at present he couldn't give a glitch rat's aft about what Will thought. His optics remained on Alexx's face, taking in the looks of pleasure and his audio processing units listening to every sound she made like it was music from his favourite composer. He felt his spike start to twitch and he slowed her pace down just a little bit more, when she pulled back to give him a strange look, he just smiled at her.

"I want this to last" he said.

She nodded, as if that explained everything and moved with him, happy to go at this new pace. She continued to move upon him with the aid of his servos, rising up on her knees a little ways, thrusting and rotating her hips before sinking back down on him, she then leaned forward and rested her head against his, before pressing a kiss to his audio processing unit.

"I love you Ironhide" she whispered.

Ironhide felt his spark soar at the sound of those words and he reciprocated in Cybertronian. He felt her pull back and looked at her as she gave him a confused look and she slowed her movements down even more, so that she was now hardly even moving on him.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

He smiled and leaned in, his lip plates right next to her own audio processing unit, the warm air from his vents making goosebumps appear on her neck and causing her body to shiver in delight.

"I said I will love you until my spark burns out" he whispered back.

Alexx pulled away from him and looked into his optics, searching for any sign that he was pulling her leg, but she knew the mechs felt no need to lie to her and she grabbed his head, pulling him for a passionate kiss, one which he returned with fervour. As he was doing this, his scanners sensed that the couple in the other vehicle had finished with their mating and were now focussed on what they were doing, the fact that they were being watched made his arousal climb and he pulled away from Alexx, pressing his forehead to hers.

"We have an audience" he whispered.

His face then slightly tilted towards the couple who had now exited their vehicle and were stood there watching them. Alexx turned to face them too slightly, before a frown appeared on her lips and she stopped moving on him. Her heart beating rapidly from both the exercise she was just doing and now in a little fear.

"Aren't you worried about being seen?" She asked.

Ironhide chuckled and kissed her again.

"Babe, I doubt they'll tell anyone, after all...if they told anyone, they'd 'ave ta explain why they were here too" he replied.

Alexx thought about it and then smiled, beginning to move on him again, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Well...I guess that while we have an audience, we'd better give them a show they'll never forget" she said.

This made Ironhide chuckle and he let go of her hips, promoting her to grab his wrists in her hands and hold them on the headrest with one hand, while she began to ride him hard and fast, using the other hand to support herself on his shoulder. Her moans were loud and Ironhide opened his windows a little, so that the couple could hear the erotic noises that his femme was making. He sensed their arousal spike at the sound and had a feeling that they'd be back in that vehicle in no time performing for a second time, but it didn't matter to him, he was hoping to go a few rounds with Alexx anyway and considering she seemed to be in heat, he was sure that wouldn't be a problem for her. He moaned loudly as he felt his overload approaching and his hips began to move in time with hers as his holoform's chest plates opened and he thrust his chest into hers, his spark actively seeking out her chest and melding with her own heart, creating a slight burn where it touched. As his spark touched her chest, Alexx cried out as her orgasm ripped through her and the feeling of her vaginal walls contracting tightly around his spike, triggered his own release, one that was so powerful, his horn blared and scared away all of the birds that were sitting in the trees around them. Finally, they both calmed down and his spark retreated into its chamber, his chest plates closing around it as Alexx leaned on him, panting heavily and sweating as much as he was dripping coolant.

"Wow" she said.

She felt more than heard his chuckle and his chin scraped the top of her head as he nodded.

"Wow indeed my mate" he stated.

His scanners trained on the couple over by their own vehicle and noticed that the male was palming himself through his pants and the female had her servo down her pants and was obviously touching herself. He chuckled loudly and Alexx gave him a strange look, before he motioned to the couple with his helm.

"They seemed to enjoy our show" he stated.

Alexx looked over at them and saw the man palming himself, causing arousal to flare through her body again. She growled and turned towards Ironhide, who inhaled again and groaned, his spike instantly hard inside her.

"Obviously they didn't enjoy it enough. I think we should give them an encore" she said.

Another groan passed his lip plating and he started rocking his hips inside of her again.

"I think that can be arranged babe" he said.

_"...Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree"_

_**_**~°~°~°TIME AND HIDE~°~°~°**_**_

_**Thank you and enjoy**_

_**Vampyrex1**_

_Date Written: 11 August 2014_

_Word Count: 2239_

_Upload Date: Monday 29 December 2014_

_Next Chapter Due: Tuesday 30 December 2014_


	5. Chapter 5: Ratchet's First Christmas

_**For disclaimer, genres, pairings, rating, summary, title and warnings, please refer to Chapter 1.**_

_**NOTE: So...as you can see, some chapters will be much longer than others and some will be shorter than others. But...I'm glad to see you're all enjoying it.**_

**Chapter 5: **Ratchet's First Christmas

_"On the FIFTH day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..."_

_**Christmas:-** **The** **annual** **festival** **commemorating** **the** **birth** **of** **Jesus** **Christ.** **This** **festival** **is** **generally** **signified** **by** **the** **hanging** **of** **colourful** **foil** **decorations,** **the** **erecting** **of** **a _r_****eal** **or synthetic**_ _**pine** **tree** **and** **the** **giving** **and** **receiving** **of** **gifts.**_

The humans made it seem so...special, but for the life of him he couldn't understand what made it so special. Did the humans act this way every time a sparkling was born and on that day every year? The idea of this Christmas baffled him to no end, but what baffled him even more was the amount of Earth currency the humans used to buy seemingly meaningless gifts and sustenance. Currently, he was sat in a busy parking lot observing the humans as they rushed around, each of them carrying flimsy plastic and paper containers with items in, he scanned a human femme coming out of a store and his holographic human optics almost widened, the amount of human sustenance in those plastic containers would surely make her purge her tanks. His attention was taken from the femme when his passenger door opened and his charge Alexx slipped into the seat, looking at her he raised a holographic eyebrow.

"Why do humans feel the need to purchase more sustenance than their forms can handle?" He asked.

Alexx looked at him and she raised an eyebrow of her own, before looking at the shop entrance/exit seeing the amount of people come out with trolleyful after trolleyful of food and drink. She gave a bit of a chuckle and put her seat belt on.

"Well see...Christmas is...well it's a festival and if you look up the word festival, dating to way back when...a festival has always meant food. I think it has something to do with a dude called Jesus...not entirely sure" she said.

Ratchet nodded and then frowned as he watched the humans come out of the store even more. He scanned a few more plastic containers and his holographic brows furrowed even more.

"What is the significance of giving worthless gifts?" He questioned.

Alexx looked up from what she was reading and looked at him before smiling and putting the piece of paper away.

"Well...Will told me this once and apparently it's what his father told him and his father's father told him and so on. _Apparently,_ in a little town called Nazareth, a young woman named Mary got a visit from an Angel called Gabriel, who told Mary that she was going to give birth to God's child and she was to call him Jesus" she began.

The medimech frowned again.

"What was so special about this Mary?" He asked.

As he asked this, he started his engine and pulled out of the parking bay and drove out of the lot. Alexx had turned in her seat so that she was facing him, though the seatbelt was still around her.

"Mary was a devout woman, she was engaged to be married to a carpenter called Joseph and she was a virgin when she got pregnant" she answered.

Ratchet frowned again, before turning towards her.

"That is impossible. From what my scans have revealed, human conception must include sexual intercourse. Spermatozoa and Ovum must meet for the intercellular multiplication to begin" he stated.

Alexx smiled.

"I know right! Anyway, the thing that happened to Mary was called Immaculate conception. So nine months later, on the twenty fifth of December a baby boy was born. This was said to be a gift from God to mankind. So I would assume the act of gift giving came from that" she finished.

The medimech turned back towards the road he was driving on and he had a thoughtful face, as if he were contemplating what Alexx had said. He would presume that it made sense, if this God gave humans a gift and the humans carried it on by giving gifts to one another on Christmas. He still didn't understand it though, not fully. He was brought out of his musings when Alexx spoke.

"Well, the guys are putting on a party for Christmas at the base, General Morshower agreed to it so...yeah. You get to see what Christmas is all about" she said.

The mech nodded and as they got out of the more populated area, he deactivated his holoform.

_**~Ratchet's** **First** **Christmas~**_

The Christmas party wasn't as exciting as it was fascinating. Ratchet observed the soldiers and how they acted during this event, many of them were consuming a lot of high grade and acting stupid because of it and the amount of sustenance they consumed along with the high grade, it was no wonder some of them purged their tanks. However, a few of the soldiers and Alexx were being sensible, as far as he was aware Alexx had only consumed one high grade beverage and hadn't consumed much sustenance at all. He looked away from her and continued to observe the other humans and when he looked back down to the femme, he noticed that she had disappeared. Looking around, he spotted her heading out of the base and out of curiosity followed her.

When he got out of the entrance, he looked around and saw her heading towards a clearing. Transforming, he followed her again as her guardian he needed to stick close to her so that he could protect her if necessary. As soon as he got there though, he froze for there standing in the middle of the clearing in nothing but an ill fitting red brazier with white fluff around the cups and red panties with white fluff around the hemlines, was Alexx. Slowly he transformed and knelt down offering her his servo, when she climbed on he had to stop himself from involuntarily moaning, the femme was pleasurably warm. He brought her up to optic level.

"Where are your protective coverings?" He asked

Alexx gave him a smile that had his internal cooling fans clicking onto their first setting and his spike tingling. He scanned her, checking for any medical reasoning as to why she would wish to divest herself of her external coverings, but her internal temperature was perfectly normal.

"I wanted to give you a present, to show you how special Christmas really is" she said.

Well, the statement was more breathed than it was said and the mech found himself looking around.

"Where is this...present?" He questioned.

He watched as the femme slipped one thumb into a strap of her brazier and one thumb into the waistline of her panties and his internal cooling fans clicked onto their second level and his spike began to pressurise behind his panel.

"You have to open it" she whispered.

This confused him, how could he open something that wasn't there to be opened? Then he caught on to what she was saying and he felt his optics go wide, shaking his head he made to put her down.

"This is dangerous Alexx" he said.

He couldn't deny that he wanted it, his hardened spike, pulsating spark and internal cooling fans were evidence of how much he really wanted what she was offering, but it wouldn't work between them. She was human and he...well he was not.

"Ratchet" she said.

Her voice stopped him and he looked at her, his violet optics betraying the lust he felt for her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she chose that moment to rake her nails gently over his servo and instead of speech, a moan escaped. His optics short circuited a little it had been so long since he'd felt any kind of pleasure, but he needed to fight it, he would do serious harm if he gave her what she wanted.

"Alexx...I can't" he said.

The femme stopped what she was doing and looked at him, crossing her arms under her breasts in a way that if she moved wrong or he accidently jerked her, said supple globes would escape their confinement and be in his full view. Something in his processor egged him on to do it, to expose those mammary glands and feast upon them as the human males had done to that ave earlier, perhaps it was the part that was essentially sex starved, the part that craved the intimate intentions this femme was offering. He ignored it though and cleared his vocals.

"Can't or don't want to?" She asked.

An almost pleading look appeared in his optics, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared and the stern and stoic medimech replaced it.

"It is not that I do not wish to interface with you Alexx, because I do. But I simply cannot, our size difference will obstruct said activities and you could end up hurt, or worse offlined. As your guardian it is my duty to protect you from that which may cause you harm, even if that is myself" he explained.

The Shifter femme shook her head and sighed, before reaching up and wiping a tear away. She looked at him and nodded motioning for him to put her down.

"Okay, I understand" she said.

The mech did as she had silently asked him to do and it damn near broke his spark to see that she was upset by what he had said. He watched as she walked into the trees and came out with her external coverings in her arms. Then he watched as she walked away from the clearing, dressing as she went. He cycled his intakes and shook his helm before transforming and heading back to base himself.

_**~Ratchet's** **First** **Christmas~**_

Alexx lay on a crate that was piled high in one of the corners of the base, tears were streaming down her face and she was heaving silent sobs. She didn't want the pity of anyone else on the base, none of them would understand and she certainly didn't want to attract the attention of any of the mechs. In truth, she should've realised that he would refuse her, it was clear that he held little interest in her at all. From day one he'd been nothing but professional with her and though she'd developed feelings for him, she hadn't been sure if secretly he'd been developing feelings for her too. Well...now she knew that he hadn't been and when he'd told her that he had wanted to engage in intimate activities with her, she guessed he'd said that because he didn't want to hurt her.

Throughout her little internal tirade, she hadn't noticed the Autobot leader transform and make his way over to her, until she noticed a shadow was cast over her. She looked up and hastily wiped the tears away before giving a watery smile.

"Hey Optimus, what can I do for you?" She asked

The mech gave her a kind smile before leaning lightly upon the crates.

"Your posture and actions suggest that you are in emotional turmoil. I believe it is _I _who should be asking how I may serve _you_" he replied.

The Shifter femme chuckled a little and swiped more at the tears that were still running down her face before lifting her head up to look into the large mech's optics.

"I'm fine Optimus, I was just being stupid. Uh...how about that ride I promised you?" She questioned.

The large mech nodded and offered her his servo, which she climbed upon and he walked outside before lowering his appendage and allowing her to climb off so he could transform. Once done, his cab door swung open and she climbed in, settling herself in the seat and putting her seatbelt on.

_**"While I ****am** **aware** **that** **humans** **do** **not** **always** **wish** **to** **voice** **their** **problems,**_ _**I** **wish** **to** **inform** **you** **that** **if** **you** **ever** **need** **a ****shoulder** **strut** **to** **cry** **upon** **or** **a**_ _**friendly** **audio** **processor,** **I**_ _**am** **more** **than** **willing** **to** **provide"**_ Optimus said.

Alexx smiled and leaned back in the seat as the large mech began to drive off. A huge sigh left her and she sniffled and wiped at her face again.

"Have you ever thought that someone liked you and you took a chance with them, only to be rejected?" She asked.

The semi steamed down the road as she spoke and jay brakes applied as they went down a hill.

_**"Ah,** **you** **are** **referring** **to** **your** **earlier** **escapade** **with** **Ratchet"**_ he stated.

Alexx simply nodded, knowing that the Prime knew of almost everything that went on with his mechs. Static burst through the radio in a form of a sigh.

_**"What** **you** **must** **understand** **is** **that** **we** **have** **lost** **many** **a ****comrade** **in** **this** **war** **and** **some** **of** **us** **have** **lost** **our** **mates** **as** **well.** **From** **my** **understanding,** **Ratchet** **would** **like** **nothing** **more** **than** **to** **engage** **in** **interfaceary** **activities** **with** **you,** **but** **because** **of** **the** **nature** **of** **this** **war** **and** **the** **amount** **of** **friends** **we** **have** **lost,** **the** **fear** **of** **losing** **anybot** **close** **to** **his** **spark** **prevents** **him** **from** **doing** **so"**_ he said.

The Shifter femme sighed again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm a Shifter. I heal rapidly and because of that I have an elongated life expectancy" she explained.

The air flickered around her and a man appeared in the driver's seat of the cab. His eyes a brilliant cerulean, almost glowing.

"I believe he also fears that what you are feeling is no more than a...what is the word...crush. That you will soon grow bored of him" he voiced.

Alexx looked over to him and shook her head.

"I wouldn't have pursued him if I wasn't genuine with my feelings. I have an attraction to you, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz and I don't know why. It's just...whenever I'm near any or all of you, I'm happy and I feel safe. But when I'm not, I don't feel safe and I feel like something's missing" she said.

Optimus nodded and cycled his intakes, it was clear the femme was upset about the way in which Ratchet had rejected her, but it was also clear that she did indeed have genuine feelings for him which was a good thing. The rest of the journey was made in silence and the journey back was silent too, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence the femme had simply fallen into recharge. When they returned to the base, Optimus stayed in his alt mode and used his holoform to move Alexx from his passenger seat to his sleeper. He was in the middle of covering her when he received a message from Ratchet.

**:Prime, I****c****annot** **find Alexx.** **I have been looking for her since she left me at that clearing.** **I'm worried that-:** he began.

Optimus however cut him off with a slight chuckle.

**:Relax old friend, she is safe. I** **took her out for** **a** **ride and she fell into recharge on the way back:** he said.

Ratchet gave a relieved cycle of his intakes and Optimus deactivated his holoform.

**:Is she alright?:** Ratchet asked.

Optimus cycled his intakes and slumped a little.

**:She was rather upset Ratchet. Her emotional connection with you is genuine, she has explained to me that as a** **Shifter, she would not be pursuing you if her intentions were not genuine:** he explained.

Ratchet cycled his intakes too.

**:It's not only that I feared she wasn't genuine Optimus, this war has claimed the sparks of many** **a** **mech and femme.** **I ****have had the displeasure of witnessing their untimely offlining with my own optics and** **I ****have no desire to do the same with her:** he stated.

The large mech sent a comforting tone across the link and hummed a little.

**:Ratchet, you know as well as I do that any one of us could be taken in battle. But as much as you fear it, you cannot allow it to become a blockade to what will** **ultimately make you truly happy. You feel for Alexx as she feels for you:** he said.

The medimech cycled his intakes once again and sent a slight confirmation through the link, followed by a vocal confirmation.

**:Yes, but the difference in size is what is blocking me. As I explained to her, I am her guardian, that means it is my duty to protect her from that which would cause her harm, even if I am that thing:** he urged.

Optimus cycled his intakes too.

**:Ratchet old friend, I have the utmost faith that you will not harm her. Anybot could interface with her and harm her due to gross negligence, but you will not:** he voiced.

The link was silent for a few seconds before Ratchet spoke again.

**:How can you be so sure?:** He asked.

Optimus chuckled.

**:I have known you for long enough Ratchet to know that you will not allow any harm to fall upon Alexx Lennox, now come and retrieve her:** he replied.

The medic cycled his intakes yet again and his holoform was outside of Optimus' cab in less than a second. The larger mech reactivated his holoform and gently plucked Alexx from his sleeper, before handing her to the medic who took her to his own alt form and lay her down on one of the gurneys, covering her with his own blanket.

_**~Ratchet's** **First** **Christmas~**_

The first thing Alexx noticed when she woke up was that she was no longer in Optimus' cab, though nor was she in her own bed. Slowly she sat up and looked around, taking note of the various medical supplies and blankets. It was then that she realised where she was and she pulled her knees up tighter to her chest. Suddenly the air around her electrified and a human sized Ratchet appeared next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

The mech offlined his optics for a few seconds before he opened them and cycled his intakes.

"I wish to apologise for yesterday-" he began.

Alexx perked up a little

"Wait...what time is it?" She questioned.

Ratchet checked s chronometer and frowned.

"The time is 0245, though I do not see what relevance the time has to what I am saying" he replied.

The Shifter femme looked at him, a smile on her face but her eyes dull and lifeless.

"It's Christmas" she whispered.

Ratchet looked at her and closed his mouth before sitting himself on the bench opposite the gurney, his helm cast down.

"Our war has taken many sparks Alexx and I have witnessed almost every single one of them. The reason I...rejected...you yesterday was because I am afraid" he said.

Slowly, the Shifter femme climbed off the gurney and situated herself on the mech's lap, secretly enjoying the way the cold metal cooled her warm skin.

"Optimus told me Ratchet. But...you don't have to be afraid..." She began.

She put one hand underneath his chin and he lifted his helm so that she could look into his optics.

"...I'm not going anywhere. I may have already told you this but...I'm a Shifter, which means I have accelerated cell regeneration. This also means that I don't age as fast as normal humans do. Heck, I could be in my sixties and look not a day over thirty five" she said.

The medic looked at her and cycled his intakes.

"What if I hurt you?" He asked.

Alexx chuckled and shook her head.

"Accelerated cell regeneration means faster healing. Now as it's Christmas, don't you want to unwrap your present?" She asked.

The mech thought about it and decided that what Optimus said was true. He couldn't allow his fear of losing her to become a blockade for what would make him happy, so he nodded once.

"Not here" he replied.

Alexx nodded and almost immediately they were moving. Ratchet had his servo positioned on her hip in case he had to brake hard, but hopefully that wouldn't happen,considering they were almost at the clearing. When they got there, the mech gave her a slight smile.

"If you would permit it, I would like to view your body with my real optics" he said.

The Shifter femme nodded and hopped off of his lap, heading out of his back doors so that he could transform. Once he'd done that, he offered his servo to her and she climbed aboard while he activated his mech holoform.

"I would like to unwrap my gift now" he stated.

Alexx smiled and went to pull her top off, only for him to stop her. She gave him a strange look and he just smiled at her.

"I want to unwrap all of you" he said.

His voice sent shivers down her spine and she helplessly nodded her acceptance. Slowly the mech began to undress her, first he took off her shirt and tossed it over the servo extensions of his servo, next were her pants which suffered the same fate as her shirt. Now she was left in her flimsy and ill fitting brazier and her flimsy and I'll fitting panties and the mech looked her over, his holoform moving so that he could see her fully.

"You are beautiful Alexx" he whispered.

Alexx blushed a little and nodded, before the holoform came back into view and began to trace her skin with his servos. Her eyes closed at the feeling and soon said servos were pulling the straps of her bra down, before they reached around her back to unhook the lingerie item and pull it from her being. His optics swept over her form in a way that if he were human, he knew he'd be practically salivating at the sight of her. Carefully, he brought a servo up and ghosted the cold metal over one of her breasts, intrigued by the way the nipple hardened and she pressed her chest into his touch. With one servo extension, he began to draw rings around the little pink nub, watching as Alexx moaned and pressed her chest even more into his touch.

It was almost as if human chests were as sensitive as cybertronian chests. It intrigued him to no end. However, there were more important things to do right now than to deliberate on the mechanisms of how human chests were as sensitive as Cybertronian chests, he wished to taste her. Slowly he lowered his head and his glossa snaked out to touch the sensitive nub, he revelled in the startled but passionate moan the femme gave and his optics looked up at her. What he saw caused him to stop what he was doing and simply stare at her, she was at this moment, in his optics, more beautiful than the celestial bodies known as stars. When she opened her eyes, his intakes stopped and his spark missed a pulse, the hunger in those orbs caused his spike to twitch maddeningly.

"It's not fair that you get to have all the fun" she said.

In that instant she dropped to her knees, so that her face was level with his panel. Instinct told him to retract said panel and as always, he listened to it. The panel retracted and his hard and leaking spike popped out. At first he was self conscious and he moved to cover himself, but she batted his servos away and took his organ into her servo. The action caused his optics to short out, him to moan and his hips to thrust a little, but nothing prepared him for what happened next, he suddenly felt something hot and warm envelope his spike, he onlined his optics expecting to see her impaled on him, but instead he saw her with her mouth wrapped around his length. Slowly she started bobbing her head and his optics shorted out again as his servo landed in her hair. It wasn't long until he could feel overload building and he slipped his servo off her head and down to under her chin. She took the message and removed her mouth from him.

"I believe it is time I received my full present" he whispered.

She nodded and stood up and he moved his servos to her panties, slowly lowering them over shaped thighs and down to her ankles where she stepped out of them. Now it was his turn to kneel and the scent of her arousal hit him like a blast from one of Ironhide's cannons. He moaned and wrapped his arm around the back of her knees, again she took the hint and allowed him to slowly lay her down upon his servo.

"May I taste you Alexx?" He asked.

Alexx nodded and the medic slowly spread her legs and pressed his lip plating down her leg, starting with her knee and ending at that sacred place between her legs. The scent was stronger now and his spike twitched almost painfully. Taking two servo extensions, he carefully parted her nether lips and again his glossa snaked out and tasted her. Just that single touch sent a stream of data to his processors and his optics offlined temporarily. Finally he found a small nub and noticed that as his glossa ghosted over it, Alexx gasped and her hips moved. Smirking to himself, the mech draped one arm over her hips and used his other servo to spread her labia open while he flicked the tip of his glossa over that little nub, pressing down on her hips when she tried to move them. As he did this,he monitored her body, stopping when she came close to overload and letting the feeling go down before starting up again. His did this about three times and the fourth time he stopped completely and moved himself over her.

"Are you ready Alexx?" He asked.

The Shifter femme nodded and Ratchet slowly pushed himself into her, moaning at the feel of how tight she was around his spike. Once he was fully seated inside her, he waited for her to adjust to his size before he pulled out and pushed back in, stopping to make sure that she was alright before repeating the action. Slowly he sped up his thrusts and soon enough they were both heading towards orgasm/overload. It wasn't long until Alexx reached her orgasm and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I wanna...see you cum...in your real form" she panted.

Ratchet nodded and his holoform disintegrated and Alexx got up onto her hands and knees and crawled over to the edge of his servo to watch him pump at his real spike. Soon enough his movements sped up more and he let out a high pitched sound as his sirens blasted and his servo stopped and squeezed his spike as his fluids shot out of him and landed on the grass with a dull patter. Pulling the femme towards his chest the mech dropped to his knee struts as his intakes struggled to regulate.

"Wow" Alexx said.

Ratchet managed a small smile, before his look turned concerned.

"Did I hurt you?" He questioned.

Alexx shook her head and smiled up at him.

"No Ratchet, you didn't hurt me" she replied.

The mech smiled and sat back on his pedes as his spike began to depressurize.

_**~Ratchet's** **First** **Christmas~**_

In the bushes, a certain Autobot leader had watched the entire event and his own spike was deflating as fluids dripped from the end, from his servo and ran down his abdominal plates. That was quite the sight to behold.

_"...Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves and_ _a Partridge in_ _a Pear Tree"_

_**~Ratchet's** **First** **Christmas~**_

_**Thank** **you** **and** **enjoy**_

_**Vampyrex1**_

_Date Written: 28 December 2014_

_Word Count: 4778_

_Upload Date: Tuesday 30 December 2014_

_Next Chapter Due: Wednesday 31 December 2014_


	6. Chapter 6: Optimus' First Christmas

_**For disclaimer, genres, pairings, rating, summary, title and warnings, please refer to Chapter 1.**_

_**NOTE: Okay so...some of these chapters will tie in with other ones, but only a select few. Just letting you know so you don't get confused. Also, Parthena C has requested that I add a little bit of watersports into this chapter, so if you don't like that, please do not read it and then complain to me that it's disgusting. You HAVE been warned. Oh and before I forget, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**_

**Chapter 6: **Optimus' First Christmas.

_"On the SIXTH day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..."_

It baffled him, this Christmas lark. All this excitement with the humans purchasing more food than they could eat and more liqueur than they could consume all essentially for one day. He had however, heard some of the humans vocalising about Christmas lasting twelve days and this had him rather confused, he had tried to ask the soldiers what was meant by the twelve days of Christmas, but so far he'd heard nothing that had explained it. So...he'd decided to ask Alexx, Ratchet had told him that she'd explained about Christmas to him so maybe she could explain this twelve days thing. However, as of late he'd been finding it rather hard to talk to Alexx when she was always with Ratchet in that clearing. He couldn't deny that every time he went there to ask her, he found himself having a self induced overload over watching the two of them interface and Ratchet overload in his real form was enough to always send him into overload.

Today though, he'd arrived at the clearing before her and after having told Ratchet what he was doing, he was sure that the medic wouldn't appear anytime soon. The Shifter femme soon appeared and it was clear by the look upon her face that she was rather confused as to why he was there. Just the sight of her in that black leather trenchcoat was enough to have his spike tingling, but he told himself that he wasn't here to interface with her he was here to ask her about the twelve days of Christmas.

"Optimus, what're you doing here?" She asked.

The large mech rumbled and transformed, before coming down to her level. Now that he was closer, he could smell the musky scent of her beginning arousal and his spike began to pressurise behind his panel.

"I wish for you to explain something to me" he replied.

He held out his servo to her and watched as she climbed on. By Primus she was so warm! He shut off his vocals so that he could moan in private, he didn't want to scare her off. Onlining his vocals again he cleared them and took a large intake, before speaking.

"I have heard some of the humans vocalising about this Christmas event lasting twelve days. I have attempted to acquire the explanation of this from the soldiers, but have thus far found nothing to appease my...curiosity" he stated.

Alexx nodded and sat down in his palm, her warm derrière heating up the metal of his servo enticingly. Focus...he didn't want to be retracting his panel while she was explaining to him the meaning of that...song, however tight his panel had become.

"Well, the twelve days of Christmas is a song, no-one really knows where it came from, but if I had to guess it has something to do with the birth of Jesus and all that. Ratchet wanted to know about Christmas and I explained to him that it was the celebration of Saint Mary giving birth to Jesus Christ, so I suppose the people who knew about this birth celebrated for twelve days afterwards? I honestly couldn't give you a definite answer Optimus, I'm sorry" she explained.

Optimus nodded and his optics scanned over her, before he hummed a little.

"Thank you for your explanation Alexx, it was more insightful than what the soldiers explained to me" he voiced.

He then made to put her down, but she clung onto his thumb.

"Wait just a minute Optimus. I have a bone to pick with you, as you're here" she said.

The mech stopped and looked at her, one optic ridge raised.

"What is it I have done?" He asked.

Alexx mirrored his look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think you know what you've done. Do you think I didn't notice you in the bushes over there every time Ratchet and I were here?" She questioned.

Optimus opened his mouth to dissuade the accusations she was making, but she continued to speak.

"Before you try to deny it Optimus, Ratchet found your fluids on the foliage and on the trees" she stated.

The large mech deflated and cycled his intakes. He looked at her ready to apologise, but he stropped when he saw her slip the black leather trenchcoat off to reveal lacy lingerie. His mouth closed and his optics scanned her hungrily as his spike pressurised so much that he was sure it was going to dent his panel.

"Alexx...wh-?" He began.

The Shifter femme however, put her finger to her lips.

"If you wanted to join in, all you had to do was ask Optimus. I'm open to new things and I've already told you that I feel an attraction towards you, Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz" she said.

Optimus growled slightly and shifted his footing, his spike was beginning to ache and her scent was stronger now which made it even worse. A smile appeared on her lips and she walked over to his curled fingers, pressing her hands against his middle finger and bending over so that her rump was directly in his view.

"Wouldn't you like some of what Ratchet has?" She asked.

As she said this, she wiggled her arse and he groaned, looking away quickly before he did something he knew he'd regret.

"Alexx, please do not do this?" He begged.

Yes he wanted it badly, but she was Ratchet's charge and the medimech had been afraid to harm her himself, besides he'd only said he was talking to Alexx about the twelve days of Christmas thing. He cycled his intakes in relief when she stood up and put her trenchcoat back on again, though he didn't miss the devious smirk upon her lips.

"Okay" she said.

The mech rumbled and lowered his servo to the ground, where he watched her step off and walk away. When she was far enough away, the mech retracted his panel and squeezed at his spike, before he began tugging on it hard and fast until he overloaded.

_**~Optimus'** **First** **Christmas~**_

Alexx panted as Ratchet fell to his knees after a wonderful overload, she lay in his palm near to his chest plates and looked up to the sky. The mech had since gotten over his fear of harming her during sex and she was incredibly thankful for that, because it couldn't be more wonderful. However, right now she had something on her mind and she was sure that Ratchet could see that on her face.

"Penny for them?" He asked.

She looked at him and chuckled at how he'd repeated the phrase she'd used on him a few days ago. Sitting up on his palm, she looked up at him.

"I wanna have sex with Optimus" she blurted.

Ratchet stared at her for a few seconds before he blinked. He then cycled his intakes and sat himself on the grass, hissing as his limp and still sensitive spike brushed the soft blades.

"Are you absolutely sure about that Alexx? Optimus, though his outward appearance is calm and collected,behind the calm exterior is a fire that can scare even Ironhide" he said.

Alexx nodded and shrugged while sitting on his servo.

"You can't tell me that he doesn't need to be fucked every once in a while, even if you do it yourself...which I wouldn't be adverse to witnessing by the way. But, you've noticed it as much as I have, he's often in those bushes, jacking off to us fucking. I think it's about time he tasted what he's obviously been craving" she explained.

The medic cycled his intakes again before looking down at his femme. Slowly a smirk appeared on his lips and a small chuckle erupted from him.

"On one condition" he said.

Alexx raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"And that is?" She questioned.

Ratchet smirked again.

"I get to watch you be spiked by another mech" he replied .

The Shifter femme chuckled and lightly tapped his chest plates before raking her nails over his servo, causing his spike to pressurise again.

"It's a deal" she said.

Ratchet smiled and his other servo came down and started to pump at his spike.

"In the meantime, care for another round?" He asked.

The femme nodded and he activated his holoform.

_**~Optimus'** **First** **Christmas~**_

Optimus sat in the hanger in his alt mode, silently he was going over what he had seen in the clearing. Alexx had looked so beautiful and so arousing, he'd found it hard to resist such a sight, even now just thinking about it made his spike tingle and he shut off his vocals so he could moan in peace. He didn't know what it was about that femme, but it was almost as of his spark called to her, as if it recognised her as a mate. No, that was impossible wasn't it? Oh if only his mentor were here to explain all this to him, it was new and he had no idea how to deal with it. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence approaching him, it was Alexx. He groaned silently and flashed his headlights at her in a greeting, she just smiled and walked up to him, stopping just before his grille.

He activated his human holoform and was about to get out and ask her what she wanted, when her tongue snaked out and traced the Autobot insignia upon his grille, the sensation instantly had his spike pressurised and caused his engine to stutter. His holoform disappeared and then reappeared right next to her, where he gently moved her away from that specific place.

"What are you doing?" He all but hissed.

Alexx chuckled and pushed him against his own form, her servo snaking down to between his legs and started rubbing. Of course, his holoform was anatomically correct and it was unfortunate that it retained the sensations his real form had experienced, thus causing the holoform to be aroused too. His own servo shot down and grabbed her wrist, stopping the rubbing motions, but his hips still bucked into the appendage once or twice involuntarily.

"This cannot happen" he said.

He looked at her and that devious glint from before was back again, she leaned forward and brushed her lips along his, before dragging her tongue along them. His holoform's tongue darted out to lick his own lips as an instinctual reaction to them being wet and what he tasted almost sent him into overload. The femme must've placed a cherry flavoured lip balm on, because cherry was all he could taste, she smirked and her fingers started moving against his concealed erection again.

"I know you want it, come on Optimus...stop being so _good!_" She hissed.

Optimus growled at that, but before he could say anything she'd managed to get her wrist out of his grip and was walked away. Well, walking wasn't the word he would use, he would say that she was more...sauntering than walking. He groaned, his holoform deactivated and his engine started, a hiss escaped as he released his jay brakes and he started rolling in the direction she had gone. He followed her to that clearing, but didn't stay in the bushes not this time, if she wanted him to stop being so good then he would do as she wanted him to. As soon as he got to the clearing he transformed and looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. He then heard an engine come up behind him and turned around to see Ratchet begin to transform. Once finished, the medimech gave him a faux confused look.

"Optimus, what are you doing here?" He asked.

The large mech wanted to claim that he was here for some private time, but he knew that he would be lying if he did. However, he was sure that Ratchet wouldn't take too kindly to being told that his leader was here to frag his mate, so he shook his helm.

"No reason" he said.

He was about to walk off, but stopped when he felt a servo land on his overly heated panel. He gasped and looked at his medic, seeing the same devious glint in his optics as he had seen in Alexx's just now.

"What are you planning?" He asked.

Ratchet just smirked and moved so that he was face to face with the large mech, his servo beginning to carefully, teasingly trace the panel it had landed on.

"A certain femme wishes to...punish you...for watching us interface and gaining pleasure from it" he replied.

Optimus growled and his servo came down to capture Ratchet's wrist.

"I have no time for games Ratchet" he said.

The medic chuckled and his other servo came up to trace his leader's chest plates.

"No games Optimus, she is genuine" he muttered.

His optics then looked past the large mech and furrowing his optic ridges, Optimus turned around, his own optics zooming in on the semi naked femme that was stood there. A growl erupted from him and he released the medic's wrist, before turning towards the femme and walking over to her.

"There you are, you tease" he growled.

He watched as she shivered and at first, he thought it was from fear and he almost smirked until he inhaled. The musky scent of her arousal filtered through his olfactory sensors and his panel retracted of its own accord, exposing his very large and very hard spike. The femme gave off the tiniest of moans and he activated his holoform, throughout this, he was vaguely aware of Ratchet shifting positions so he could get a better view. Optimus' holoform was upon Alexx like a lion upon a Zebra in the African Savannah and they both fell to the floor. All the while, Ratchet had taken to moving closer to the large mech and his servo was now wrapped around the large spike. Optimus' optics changed from brilliant cerulean to a lust filled violet due to the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Alexx moaned as Optimus nibbled at her neck with his mech holoform's dentas, it was so arousing. At the same time, she was running her hands up and down his smoke stacks and his audio finals. Suddenly the holoform ripped her bra from her body and then ripped her panties from her body and his panel retracted to show his dripping spike. Alexx however had other ideas and she rolled them over, looking into his optics.

"Not yet Optimus, this is your punishment for watching me and Ratchet having sex and being rude enough to take pleasure in it before asking first" she said.

She ran her fingers around the tip of his leaking spike, gathering up the lubricants collected there before she used her other hand to rub at the panel hiding his valve. Another growl escaped the large mech as Ratchet did the same and the panel retracted again of it's own accord. Carefully, the Shifter femme positioned her fingers at the tight ring of muscle cables and she started to push them in slowly. Ratchet was doing the same on Optimus' real form and the mech pushed his butt out more so Ratchet could have better access. All the while, his spike started twitching like mad, not because he was close to overload, but because what he was feeling was sooo good.

"Fraggit femme" he hissed.

Alexx smiled at him and then stopped moving her fingers.

"Your punishment is this, you are not to overload or do _anything _until Ratchet oor I say that you can. Understood?" She asked.

The large mech glared at her as much as he could and groaned when she wiggled her fingers.

"Understood?" She repeated.

Optimus nodded and Alexx smiled again, before pressing her fingers farther into his valve. Soon enough, four fingers were situated in his valve and she started to move them in and out in a rhythmic motion, making sure to keep her thrusts slow and purposeful. She watched as Optimus gripped the grass with his hands and she looked around to see his real form bent over a tree and Ratchet plundering his valve with his own four fingers. It wasn't long though until Optimus' optics went wide.

"Alexx, stop" he said.

The Shifter femme looked at him and stopped her hand, she noticed how the mech wriggled a little bit and then he looked at her.

"I need to void" he stated.

Alexx sighed in relief and rolled her eyes.

"That's all? I thought I'd hurt you there for a minute" she breathed.

She then started up her rhythm again and Optimus squirmed more, his need to void accentuated by the pleasure he was experiencing. Soon enough, Alexx reached out with her other hand and gripped his spike, pumping it in time with her thrusting hand, this only served to heighten his growing need to void and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for long.

"Alexx please, I need to void" he moaned.

The femme looked at him and then let go of his spike, stopping her movements with her hand too.

"Go on then" she said.

The mech looked at her in thanks and moved to get up, but she pushed him down.

"I said you could void, I didn't say that you could move" she stated.

Optimus looked at her and his mouth hung open. What in the name of Primus was she saying, that he had to void on himself? No way, he wasn't going to do that, he'd rather hold it.

"Alexx, you can't surely be saying that I'm to..." He began.

The Shifter femme just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You either go now or you hold it until I'm finished with you" she said.

The large mech glared at her and then looked at Ratchet who shrugged.

"Your tanks are big enough" he stated.

He then looked down to Alexx and gave a bit of a smile, before he activated his holoform to whisper in her ear.

"Don't make him hold it for too long, it could cause damage to his waste tanks" he whispered.

Alexx chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm willing to bet he'll just let go anyway" she whispered back.

Ratchet chuckled and kissed her before deactivating his holoform. Alexx looked at Optimus who huffed and lay back on the ground, she took that as he was going to hold it so she started up the rhythm again. This time though, she was intentionally squeezing his spike at the tip whenever she reached it, almost as if she were trying to coax him to let go, but he didn't falter at least not yet. After a while though, there was a thick substance dripping from his spike and she knew it wasn't all preoverload, she still pumped at him however and it wasn't long until the mech gave a large groan and he looked up to her.

"Please Alexx?" He begged.

Alexx looked at him and then moved his hardened spike to the side, at least he wouldn't void on himself.

"Go, but make it quick" she said.

Optimus saw what she'd done to his spike and he reached down and grabbed it himself, lifting it up and relaxing. His waste fluids began to stream out of him in an arch and away from his body. His real form was simply watering the tree he was leaning against. All the while though, Alexx and Ratchet started to pump their fingers in and out of him again, causing him to moan and hiss. As soon as he'd finished, Alexx had her hand on his spike again and was pumping it hard and fast, Optimus groaned and his hips thrust into her hand and her fingers too. Before long, Alexx removed her fingers from his valve and now had herself positioned backwards over his spike, Ratchet had moved Optimus' real form to the side of the tree, giving the Shifter femme an excellent view. A simultaneous nod from the pair and one sank down on Optimus while the other thrust into him, the noise that the Autobot leader made was so loud that the birds were scared out of the trees.

Alexx started off slowly, she rocked forward, lifted herself up, rocked backwards and sank back down again repeating this process and getting faster and harder each time. Soon, Optimus' holoform had sat up and now had one hand on her hip while the other was playing with her right nipple and they were locked in a furious battle of the tongues, Ratchet and Optimus' real form had now moved to the ground where Optimus had wrapped his legs around the medic's waist and said medic was practically fucking him into the ground. It wasn't long until all three of them could feel the beginnings of overload/orgasm and Alexx began to ride Optimus' holoform harder and faster, but Ratchet stayed at the same pace, knowing what the femme liked. As soon as Alexx orgasmed with a scream, Optimus deactivated his holoform and Ratchet started bucking into the large mech before he pulled out as both mechs overloaded. As they did, Ratchet's sirens blared in time with his spasming spike and Optimus' air horn blared in a continuous sound. By the time they were finished, Optimus was covered in both Ratchet's and his own fluids.

"Damn...you two have _any _idea how hot that was?" Alexx asked.

Both mechs chuckled at her and Ratchet motioned her over to them, crawling on her hands and knees she did as silently asked and all but collapsed in Ratchet's hand.

"We'll have to do that again sometime" she said.

Optimus rumbled and then looked at Ratchet.

"Next time _I'll _be the one fragging _you _medic" he promised.

Ratchet laughed and held Alexx to his chest plates.

"It's a deal" he said.

_"...Six Geese-a-Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree"_

**_~Optimus' First Christmas~_**

**_Thank you and enjoy_**

**_Vampyrex1_**

_Date Written: 31 December 2014_

_Word Count: 3908_

_Upload Date: Wednesday 31 December 2014_

_Next Chapter Due: Thursday 01 January 2015_


	7. Chapter 7: Jazz's First Christmas

_**For disclaimer, genres, pairings, rating, title, summary and warnings please refer to Chapter 1**_

**Chapter 7: **Jazz's First Christmas

_"On the SEVENTH day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..."_

It confused him, everyone was acting strangely. The humans around the base were climbing up ladders and attaching strange wires to the walls and they'd brought in this huge item of Flora and were beginning to wrap those strange wires around it and strange fluffy wires too. He'd asked Optimus about it, who'd told him to ask Ratchet who'd tried to explain it, but found he couldn't do so proficiently enough and told him to ask Alexx. He looked everywhere for said femme, but he couldn't find her so again he'd bothered Ratchet who had told him to look in a particular clearing just North of the base, so that was where he was headed.

He often wondered why Optimus, Ratchet and Alexx would be in this clearing and once he got there, he found the answer to that query. There was Optimus, laying on the ground, engorged spike in full view, chest plates open and his servo was cupping something on his spark chamber. The way the mech was writhing and moaning, it was quite clear that someone was doing something exceptionally pleasurable to his body. Quietly the saboteur transformed and hid in some bushes, he wasn't being what the humans called a 'Peeping Tom' he was simply curious as to what was happening. At first, he thought nothing of it thinking that Optimus was just having a self induced overload, that is until said large mech removed his servo and the silver mech's optics zoomed in on the form of one Alexx Lennox.

Seeing her form exposed, without any of her protective coverings made his optics go wide, but the scent that hit him next was enough to have his spike instantly hard and leaking. So both Optimus and Ratchet had taken the little femme as mates had they? Truth be told they weren't the only ones to be affected by her scent, Jazz himself was also affected and quite a lot of the time he'd been rather apprehensive to tell her about it. Now though, as the humans would say, he was playing a whole new ball game, quite obviously the Shifter femme wasn't worried about being caught here, so instead of standing there and stroking his spike to a random show, he decided to join in.

Quietly with the stealth that made him who he was, Jazz crept over to the large mech and quietly knelt down between his spread pedes. His clawed servo snuck out and took the large spike of his leader, causing the large mech to gasp.

"Jazz!" He moaned.

Alexx stopped what she was doing and looked up, seeing the silver mech knelt there with Optimus' spike in his servo. Her face looked to be like that of a rabbit caught in headlights and Jazz made a motion with his other servo for her to keep going.

"Don' let meh int'rrupt yah lil lady" he drawled.

The Shifter femme looked up at Optimus who gave a lopsided smirk and his servo came to rest on her back again, urging her to keep doing what she was doing. She raised an eyebrow and then leaned down, her nails growing longer in front of her eyes and she raked them down Optimus' spark chamber causing the mech to let out a staggered groan. Secretly, Jazz transformed his other servo into something that looked like a normal hand and using the lubricants leaking from Optimus' spike he tapped against the large mech's rear panel. It took a while, but the Autobot leader retracted said panel and Jazz slowly began to insert one finger into the tight valve there. Once he had three fingers in, he began to thrust them in time with his other servo pumping the large spike and it wasn't long until Optimus was right on the verge of overload. He stopped, Optimus keened, Alexx stopped, Optimus whined and then as if they had been working as a team all along, Alexx and Jazz shared a look both giving a nod and at the same time as Alexx started attacking Optimus' spark chamber, Jazz thrust his own large spike into the tight valve of his Prime.

Optimus howled at the dual sensations, but because they'd hesitated just long enough his overload was beginning to build from almost the very bottom, this time the climb towards release was much more pleasurable and the large mech didn't hesitate to let them know what this stimulation was doing to him. Alexx grinned and then leaned down to lick the heated metal of the spark chamber, watching in morbid fascination as the Prime's spark began to swell and pulsate in time with Jazz's thrusts and her rubs.

"How close Optimus?" She asked.

For once in his life, the Autobot leader babbled and his servos clutched the grass beneath him as his hips rose up in time with Jazz's thrusts. All too soon it was over, the large spike twitched and spasmed before it began to shoot strong jets of overload fluid all over the mech's abdominal plates and some on the grass beneath them. Jazz slowly brought his thrusts to a stop and Alexx happily climbed out of Optimus' chest to look at the dazed smile upon the mech's face.

"Well the last time I saw that face, was when I was fucking his holoform while Ratchet was fucking his real form" she muttered.

Jazz chortled and removed his servo from the large mechs deflating spike. His optics roamed over Alexx's form and his spike twitched in response to what he found. She was very much aroused, that much he could tell and he didn't even need the scans, he could smell her. The tricky part was going to be getting her to agree to a night with him.

"Well lil lady, ya seem tah be in quite de tight spot" he said.

Alexx looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, before her jaw dropped as she saw him pull his spike from Optimus' valve. The size of it was enough to make her mouth water and she ran to her phone, picking it up and dialling a number.

_**~Jazz's** **First** **Christmas~**_

Ratchet was in the main hanger sorting out a human who had stupidly put a staple through his finger when he received the incoming call. Seeing that it was Alexx, he immediately answered.

_**"Yes** **Alexx?"**_ He asked.

He listened to what Alexx had said and instantly his spike was beginning to tingle. This femme had him aroused almost all the time and it wasn't that he minded, he could block it off if he wanted to, but interfacing with that femme was sooo good. He cycled his intakes and looked down through his holoforms optics to see that he was almost done with stitching the human male's servo extension up.

_**"Give me five Earth minutes and I will be there" **_he said.

Alexx agreed and the medic set to work again. Yes he was in a hurry, but unfortunately due to the oath he took back on Cybertron before he became a medic, scruffy work would not do at all. Interfacing could wait...or rather, watching Alexx be spiked by Jazz could wait, this human needed his attention first.

_**~Jazz's First Christmas~**_

Five minutes later Alexx heard the tell tale sign that Ratchet was approaching, with Optimus now covered and ready to go to the main hanger for some welwell deserved recharge the fun was about to begin. She'd told Jazz that before she'd had intercourse with Optimus, Ratchet hadn't wanted to have sex with her for fear of hurting her and since having gotten over his fear of her being harmed, he wanted to see what she looked like when she was spiked by another mech. Ratchet transformed and Optimus tooted his horn at the medic as he drove away from the clearing, causing him to give a small chuckle and step into the clearing himself.

"Been busy I see femme" he said.

Alexx looked up at him and gave a cheeky grin.

"I gave...well me _and _Jazz gave Optimus the best overload of his life. Optimus let me play with his spark chamber" she said.

Ratchet stopped and stared at her, his mouth open as if he had been about to say something. Instantly Alexx felt the tingling sensation of scans being run over her and she glanced up at her mate.

"What?" She asked.

The medic cycled his intakes and looked down at her.

"You should have called me first Alexx, being that close to a mech's spark could have hurt you. Especially as Optimus' spark also holds the power of the Matrix" he chastised.

Alexx shrugged and gave a small chuckled.

"There was one instance where I did get a bit too close and I burned my hand, but honestly Ratchet the burn isn't even visible anymore" she stated.

Ratchet furrowed his optic ridges and cycled his inakes again.

"Still. I hope you do not plan to do the same to Jazz here?" He asked.

The Shifter femme shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, you get to watch me be spiked by him" she replied.

Jazz looked at them and then smiled himself before getting up and walking up to the medic.

"Yeah, ya'll can watch her be spiked and she can watch you be spiked" he voiced.

Ratchet gave an indignant huff and looked at the mech.

"I think not Jazz" he said.

Then he looked at Alexx, who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked.

Alexx chuckled and shook her head.

"Well come on Ratchet, since you said we could include Optimus in our little orgy fest, I've not seen you get spiked once" she replied.

The medic looked at her and raised an optic ridge.

"That is because, I have been doing this for _your _pleasure. Though I was gaining pleasure from it myself I had no idea that you wished to see me spiked" he defended.

While Alexx and Ratchet had been having this conversation, Jazz had moved around to behind the mech and now had both of his servos transformed to normal looking servos and they were now sneaking around to rub Ratchet's panel.

"Come on Ratch, give de femme 'er wish" he whispered.

Ratchet offlined his optics at the feel of Jazz rubbing his panel and then groaned.

"As you wish Alexx" he sighed.

Alexx squealed in joy and turned to watch, but before she could see anything she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she saw a human sized Jazz stalking towards her. She smiled at him and he came and knelt down behind her, his own normal servos running up her back and ghosting over her shoulders down to her breasts where he began to gently play with her nipples. Alexx moaned and leaned back into him while Jazz's real form began to trace the outer edges of Ratchet's chest plates, that coupled with the sensation of having the saboteur rubbing his panel made said panel retract and his spike emerged already leaking lubricants. Alexx groaned at the sight of Ratchet's spike and the holoform behind her traced his other servo down her body to that sacred place between her thighs, then it was his turn to groan as he felt exactly how wet she was.

"Frag 'umans are wet things" he moaned.

The Shifter femme moaned even more and before long she was ready to take Jazz's spike. However, Jazz's real form was having a bit of trouble with Ratchet and the fact that the medic hadn't yet opened his rear panel for the silver mech. Jazz though had an idea, his holoform leaned forward and whispered somethingI to Alexx's ear, something that made her smirk deviously.

"Oh Ratchet" she called.

The medic onlined his optics and his mouth dropped open at the sight he was presented with. Alexx laying back against Jazz's holoform with the fore and ring fingers between her legs parting her labia majora while her middle finger working slowly at her clit. The sight alone was enough to get his spike _and _his valve dripping. His rear panel slid back and Jazz took full advantage, carefully and slowly moving the medic to his knees and putting a little pressure on his back struts so he would move into a position on his all fours. However, he was aware that Alexx couldn't see, so he manoeuvred the medic so that they were on a sidewards view and then came the moment of truth. Bringing one servo extension to Ratchet's valve, he slowly circled the leaking hole before carefully pressing one finger inside. The medic bucked and moaned at the sensation and Alexx moaned even more as she played with herself for both mechs to see.

_**~Jazz's First Christmas~**_

Soon enough both Ratchet and Alexx were so ready to be spiked that they were both squirming and keening for it. Because of this, Jazz had a wicked idea, his holoform lifted Alexx up and positioned her over his spike at the same time as his real form positioned his spike at Ratchet's valve, then in one hard thrust both forms entered both mech and femme at the same time. Alexx screamed out in pleasure while Ratchet gripped the grass beneath his servos and moaned loudly. Without warning, Alexx began to move herself on Jazz's holoform, the sensation coming from the movements spurring his real form to start rocking up inside of the medic. Thanks to the generous amount of foreplay, they were all close to orgasm/overload in a matter of minutes and having never seen what Alexx liked Ratchet felt as if he should tell the silver saboteur, but he couldn't bring himself to form the words and by the time he forced his processor to form the words he wanted to speak, he was sent into overload. His sirens blared in time with his spasming spike which shot thick jet after thick jet of overload fluid onto the grass beneath him and Jazz overloaded both inside Alexx and inside Ratchet. All of them collapsed to the ground, Ratchet in his own fluids, Jazz on top of Ratchet and Alexx on top of Jazz's holoform.

"Well...that was fun" Alexx panted.

Jazz chuckled in her ear and nuzzled her before wrapping an arm around her as his real form removed his spike from Ratchet's valve.

"Has your curiosity been sated Alexx?" Ratchet asked.

The Shifter femme looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'd still like to see how good you look spiked by Optimus" she replied.

The medic chuckled and shook his head, thankful that he had a mate who was practically as open with her sexual desires as they usually were.

_"...Seven Swans-A-Swimming, Six Geese-A-Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree"_

_**~Jazz's First Christmas~**_

_**Thank you and enjoy**_

_**Vampyrex1**_

_Date Written: 01 January 2015_

_Word Count: 2603_

_Upload Date: Thursday 01 January 2015_

_Next Chapter Due: Friday 02 January 2015_


	8. Chapter 8: Ironhide's First Christmas

_**For disclaimer, genres, pairings, rating, title, summary and warnings, please refer to Chapter 1.**_

_**NOTE: Okay so...the next four chapters after this will most probably be of a more sentimental nature. I feel it'll do this story end on a teary note. Thank you all for reading, I really hope you're enjoying this story.**_

**Chapter 8: **Ironhide's First Christmas

_"On the EIGHTH day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..."_

He couldn't understand it, he was sat outside the Lennox residence watching William and Alexx put strange lights on the outside of the building. On the lawn, the humans had put many other decorations including a plastic snowman, a thin electrical sculpture of a _Rangifer tarandus*** **_and several other decorations that lit up. He knew about the event known as Christmas as he'd researched it himself, but that didn't explain the light-up decorations and the like. So once Alexx had finished helping Will, he put the question to her.

"I really don't know Ironhide. I think it's more tradition than anything, everyone does it putting up lights whether in the house or outside of the house. I don't think it means anything really, just something people started doing" she said.

Ironhide huffed at the answer. As much as he understood that Alexx didn't know the reason why humans decorate their residences with flashy lights and stuff, he had wanted to at least get an idea of it. Instead though, he decided to ask a different question.

"What is the meaning of gift giving?" He asked.

Alexx looked at him and opened her mouth to speak before promptly closing it again. As much as she'd explained something similar to Ratchet earlier, she found that it was easier to do rather than tell.

"Ironhide, let me _show _you the meaning of gift giving" she replied.

The mech rumbled and Alexx walked away from the black truck with a very devious plan in her head. This wouldn't be like what she gave to Ratchet as a present,it wouldn't be like what she gave to Optimus or to Jazz, this would be something rather unique for Ironhide and Ironhide alone. All she needed to do was get the outfit sorted. Thankfully there'd been a Western themed fancy dress Christmas party a few days ago that meant that she still had her cowgirl costume and she knew the best way to put it to good use.

_**~Ironhide's First Christmas~**_

A few hours later, Ironhide was in his barn and Alexx was all dressed for the event that she was planning for Ironhide. Knowing the mech as well as she did, anything to do with guns should be a notch in his good books, not that she wasn't already in them but still. When Will, Sarah and Annabelle were asleep, the Shifter femme climbed out her window, jumped onto the roof and hurried over to her tree where she climbed down and headed over to the barn. Having already perfected the accent she was going to use, she got herself into character and pushed open the small door, standing in the doorway with her thumbs in her belt.

"Howdy Cowboy" she said.

She'd decided to use the usual Texan accent that the cowboys in the movies seemed to have, but she decided that she'd make her voice a little huskier to get the black mech in the mood. Aforementioned black mech looked down at her and she could see his optics zooming in on her, so she held up a gun.

"Tell me everythin' about this pistol" she said.

A smile appearedon Ironhide's lips and he began to tell her everything he knew about that specific pistol. By the end of his history lesson, Alexx's cheeks were flushed and her breathing was a little laboured.

"Damn 'hide, you in teacher mode is hot" she said.

The accent was now gone and she pulled off her waistcoat, unbuttoning the shirt she had on. Ironhide had been about to say something, but stopped when he saw what she was doing. It was no secret that he wanted her well it was no secret to the other mechs, but he guessed that to her it was a huge secret. Anyway, to have her doing what she was doing right there and right now, his internal fans clicked on a setting and his optics zoomed in on her moaning a little when he saw the hint of a cowprint bra.

"What're you doing Alexx?" He asked.

Alexx smiled up at him and then pulled her shirt out of her trousers and flopped it open.

"Showing you the meaning of gift giving" she replied.

Slowly she crooked a finger at him and the black mech knelt down and then moved his face so that it was level with her. He was surprised when she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his metal lips.

"Activate your mech holoform...and fuck me against yourself" she said.

The mech's optics widened at her request, but he activated his mech holoform anyway. However, he had a better idea, his real form sat down next to the wall and his holoform moved Alexx so that she was stood right in front of his panel

"We do this my way femme" he said.

Having already heard from Jazz, Ratchet and Optimus what a wild femme she was, Ironhide wanted to try something different. His panel slid back to reveal a hardening spike and while Alexx stared at it his holoform divested her of the rest of her clothing. He then moved up behind her, his spike brushing her ass as he moved his head to rest on her shoulder so he could whisper in her ear.

"I'm gonna frag ya against my spike femme, you're gonna feel every bump and glyph on it and then I'mma overload all over ya" he whispered.

Alexx moaned and being the kind of mech who didn't do things by halves, he pulled her hips back a little, lined himself up and slammed home hard. She screamed a little, but Ironhide revved his engine so it wouldn't wake Will or Sarah up.

"Keep it quiet femme, ya wouldn't want Will ta hear ya now would ya?" He asked.

The Shifter femme shook her head and as he pulled out and pushed back in, he lifted her feet off the ground and pushed her into his real spike

"Wrap yer pedes around it" he said.

She did as told and as Ironhide began to thrust inside of her again, she did indeed feel every contour of his spike, the glyphs on it rubbing deliciously against her clit sending her farther and farther towards the precipice of pleasure. However, whenever she got near to orgasm he'd always stop and let the feeling go down before starting up again and she knew that he was teasing himself as well as her so it wouldn't last long. Then Ironhide surprised her, the spike she had her legs wrapped around began to get smaller and soon it was the size of a normal human penis.

"What?" She asked

Ironhide chuckled and his holoform removed his spike from her front and positioned himself at her rear entrance.

"Ratchet has the code to resize his spike, I found a way to bribe him into giving me the code" he answered.

He then impaled her on his new resized spike while his holoform entered her from behind. The new sensations had her moaning quite loudly and though he was careful, she was getting a bit of friction burn on her labia, not that she minded that would heal itself by tomorrow.

"Fuck Ironhide!" She moaned.

Soon though it was over as she came on his spikes, her vaginal muscles squeezing his real spike while her sphincter muscles squeezed his holographic spike and he overloaded within her, his thrusts wild as he did until he started to calm them down. Soon he stopped and his holoform disappeared and he brought his servo down to cover her as well as hold her in place.

"How'd that feel?" He asked.

She looked up at him and if one were to look up the definition of smug, they'd find his face there.

"Fucking fantastic. I never thought I'd be having a threesome with one mech" she answered.

Ironhide chuckled and lean back against the wall of the barn.

_"...Eight Maids-A-Milking, Seven Swans-A-Swimming, Six Geese-A-Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree"._

**_~Ironhide's First Christmas~_**

**_Thank you and enjoy_**

**_Vampyrex1_**

_Date Written: 02 January 2015_

_Word Count: 1493_

_Upload Date: Friday 02 January 2015_

_Next Chapter Due: Saturday 03 January 2015_


	9. Chapter 9: Ratchet's Last Mambo

_**For disclaimer, genres, pairings, rating, summary, title and warnings, please refer to Chapter 1.**_

_**Note: Spoilers for Age of Extinction.**_

**Chapter 9: **Ratchet's Last Mambo

_"On the NINTH day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..."_

He was scared, that much was apparent. After the battle in Chicago things had gone downhill with the Human/Autobot allied forces and there had been a group formed that were not only hunting Decepticons, but they were also hunting the remaining Autobots. Optimus had sent out a warning about these humans and told the Autobots to hide and currently Ratchet was on his way to a hiding spot that he hoped would keep him hidden from the humans. Alexx was with him, she was currently sleeping in the back of his alt mode on the gurney and he'd activated his holoform to sit and watch her. Secretly he knew that this was probably going to be the last time he saw her and if he was honest, he wanted to make that last time count.

Taking a chance he found a side road and pulled into it, driving right up to where the road ended at a dead end he turned himself around and parked himself there making sure to keep his sensors active in case any humans started approaching. Carefully he moved onto his knees and swept a piece of Alexx's hair away from her eyes before cupping her face in his hand, thinking of everything they'd been through together he felt his optics begin to fill with lubricants.

"Alexx" he whispered.

The femme opened her eyes and yawned before she stretched and looked at him. A smile started to appear on her face until she saw the building lubricants in his optics, she sat up straight and cupped both of her hands on his face.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" She asked.

The mech offlined his optics and cycled his intakes deeply before he onlined his optics again and met her eyes. His hand came up to brush over her cheek before he cupped it again and began to stroke his thumb over her cheek bone just under her eye.

"I love you Alexx, you know that" he said.

Alexx nodded and one of her hands came up to land atop of his hand, her eyes searched his optics worryingly and she frowned.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Ratchet looked at her and then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down to sit in his lap. She helped him and he pulled her into a hug.

"You're scaring me" she whispered.

The mech whined a little and pulled back before he played the message that Optimus had sent to all of the Autobots. Alexx listened to it before her features hardened.

"I won't let them hurt you" she said.

Ratchet shook his head and mirrored her earlier actions to him.

"They'll kill you easier than they'd kill me Alexx. I need you to distance yourself from me, save yourself" he pleaded.

Alexx shook her head and hugged him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere Ratchet, I'm not gonna leave you" she promised.

The mech hugged her back and cycled his intakes shakily before he pulled back and pressed his lips to hers. She responded and he rubbed his servos up and down her spine causing her to moan.

"May I make love to you Alexx?" He asked.

Alexx looked at him and nodded. Ratchet stood up with her in his lap and climbed onto the gurney, holding himself over her as he leaned down to kiss her again. She took one of his servos into her hand and raked her nails over the palm causing the mech to hiss in pleasure. When he pulled away to undo her shirt buttons, she let go of his hand and instead started rubbing his head.

"You're scared aren't you?" She questioned.

Ratchet stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I am afraid Alexx. But I am more afraid for your life than I am my own" he said.

He nuzzled her slightly swollen stomach and gave a cycle of his intakes, Alexx sighed herself and once again cupped his face in her hand.

"I'll be fine Ratchet. Shifter remember" she said.

Ratchet looked at her and continued to unbutton her shirt.

"It is not just you Alexx, I am aware that you are a Shifter, but what of the sparkling?" He questioned.

The Shifter femme sighed and shrugged a little.

"I would presume the little one would be half Shifter, half Cybertronian...if that could even work" she answered.

The medic yet again cycled his intakes and leaned up to kiss her.

"As much as you say you don't want to Alexx, you _must _survive for this little one. I will not allow you to put the sparkling in danger" he said.

Alexx smiled and kissed him.

"Let's cross the bridge when we come to it" she stated.

Ratchet nodded, though he had a feeling that bridge was going to come faster than either of them expected.

_**~Ratchet's Last Mambo~**_

Half an hour later, Alexx was fully unclothed and Ratchet was simply leaning softly against the swell of her stomach as his fingers pumped slowly in and out of his mate causing her to writhe and moan. He hadn't even bothered to unsheathe his spike yet, though it was practically demanding to be released he was more focussed on bringing her pleasure over and over again. Soon he could feel her inner walls fluttering around his fingers and he used his thumb to press against her clit and rub it in time with his thrusts, which he began to speed up until she orgasmed. When her spasms stopped, he pulled his fingers from her core and lay there with his soiled hand next to her on the gurney. She raked her nails over his head and he looked up to her.

"Let me pleasure you Ratchet" she said.

The mech was hesitant, but nodded anyway and after much shuffling and squeaking of the gurney, Ratchet was below Alexx and she was straddling his waist. Slowly she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his her hands working their way over his shoulders and down his chest. When her fingers found the seams of his chest plates she traced them and the mech cycled his intakes in pleasure before said chest plates began to open. Instantly a bright light lit up Alexx's face and Ratchet almost gasped at the sight, she was like an angel, he was brought out of his thoughts when she carefully ran a finger over his spark chamber causing his optics to flicker and a loud and staggered moan to escape him.

"That feel good?" She asked.

Once his optics stopped flickering he looked up at her and smiled a little.

"You have no idea" he replied.

Smirking almost evilly she did it again, this time raking a nail down it causing him to practically scream in pleasure. She did this with both sides before her hands were replaced with her mouth and she licked all around the chamber, her saliva drying instantly from the heat and causing him to buck up into her.

"Alexx please?" He begged.

The Shifter chuckled a little and then moved her mouth down to his abdominal plates, kissing down them until she reached his panel. This time though, she got a devious glint in her eye and she looked up at him.

"Oh...what's this we have here?" She asked.

She inserted her finger into a little space just above his panel and found something that felt vaguely like a switch. The medic looked down at her and his optics widened.

"That's my ignition switch, don't touch it" he replied

The devious glint doubled and she bent her finger towards her, causing the sirens on his holoform and the sirens on his real form to blare, then she moved her finger back and the sound stopped. Ratchet groaned at the feeling and she did it again, eliciting the same response. Then to up the proverbial ante she started pulling her finger forwards and pushing it back and repeating the action at a medium speed, each time Ratchet's sirens blared and he groaned.

"You like that?" She asked.

The mech just groaned and then she stopped. She didn't really want anyone to find them just because she was playing with her mech's ignition switch, her hand moved from that little crevice and lay flat against his panel. It was hot and she giggled slightly as she began to rub it.

"Oooh, so warm, is this for me?" She asked.

Ratchet hissed at the feeling and his servos made fists next to him as she rubbed his panel. He nodded and she chuckled

"Let me see Ratchet, show me how hard you are for me" she said.

The medic cycled his intakes and his panel slid back exposing his very hard and desperately leaking spike. She moaned and wrapped her hand around it causing him to hiss and buck slightly, but it wasn't as bad as when she started stroking the shaft. Ratchet's servos gripped the edge of the gurney so tightly that she could hear it creaking under his strength, then she did something that made his engine rev and his real form to jerk forwards, she leaned down and licked from base to tip.

"Frag..Alexx!" He moaned.

Alexx chuckled and then took as much of his spike as she could into her mouth, the rest she had to massage while she started bobbing her head on him, stopping at the top a few times to swirl her tongue around the tip before taking him back into her mouth again. A few times she flattened her tongue against the tip and jerked him off roughly before beginning to bob her head again. Soon he could feel himself coming close to overload and he knew that if he overloaded now, he wouldn't be able to make love to her like he wanted to. So he pulled her head off of him and pressed his lips to hers before sitting up.

"How do we do this without harming the sparkling?" He asked

The Shifter femme smiled and raised herself up on her knees, she took his spike into her hand and slowly seated herself on it. When she was fully seated, she pressed a kiss to his lips as she raised herself up rocking her hips forward as she did and then sat back down rocking her hips backwards as she did. She repeated this action slowly, kissing him and caressing his spark chamber until he brought one hand up to her face and pressed his thumb against her lips. Obediently she opened up and he pushed his thumb into her mouth and she closed it around him, beginning to suck and lick at the appendage as she was doing to his spike just now.

Ratchet moaned loudly as he received stimulation from his servo, his spark chamber and his spike. All three sensations were bringing him closer and closer to overload and he could only hope that she was getting close too. He got his answer when she sped up enough to obey the instinct, but not enough to bring them both to overload/orgasm and he was sure that she wanted to enjoy this as much as he did. He pressed his lips to hers and then hugged her as she slowly rode him.

"I love you Alexx" he whispered.

She hugged him back and gave a small smile.

"I love you too Ratchet" she whispered back.

She then sped up her movements a little more and found herself being pulled towards the abyss. She hovered her lips over Ratchet's as her breathing became laboured.

"Fall with me Ratchet, jump over the cliff with me" she said.

The mech nodded and he started to buck up into her, making sure to time his upwards thrusts to when she came back down. Soon they were both at the edge and Ratchet had his servo on her spine and she had one hand near his spark chamber and one hand holding his thumb next to her mouth. In one swoop Ratchet caressed her spine and Alexx caressed his spark chamber while sucking his thumb into her mouth causing the both of them to orgasm/overload at the same time. Ratchet's horn and sirens blared from the force of the overload and Alexx screamed out her release, thus releasing his thumb. They both slowed their thrusts down until they were both sat there, Ratchet's intakes only a little abnormal but Alexx was panting. Nothing needed to be said, they both just sat there basking in the afterglow of a wonderful love making session.

_"...Nine ladies dancing, Eight Maids-A-Milking, Seven Swans-A-Swimming, Six Geese-A-Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree"._

_**~Ratchet's Last Mambo~**_

_**Thank you and enjoy**_

_**Vampyrex1**_

_Date Written: 03 January 2015_

_Word Count: 2235_

_Upload Date: Saturday 03 January 2015_

_Next Chapter Due: Sunday 04 January 2015_


	10. Chapter 10: Optimus' Last Mambo

_**For disclaimer, genres, pairings rating, summary, title and warnings, please refer to Chapter 1.**_

_**Note: So as I'm sure you've guessed...Alexx is preggers in the last four chapters and depending on what you readers want, she could give birth the next chapter or she could drop after the story is finished. It's entirely up to you readers, so tell me what you think via reviews.**_

**Chapter 10: **Optimus' Last Mambo

_"On the TENTH day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..."_

He watched her as she slept a small and sad smile upon his metal lips, there was a huge battle coming and he knew it the human/Autobot allied forces were breaking down and Will had announced that NEST was to be disbanded simply because after Chicago the humans began to grow wary of them. The mech cycled his intakes and brushed a stray strand of hair away from his mate's closed eyes and his optics sweeped her body. The medium sized bump in the covers in the location of her abdomen made him smile fully this time, however he would've been happier if the sparkling growing inside of her was raised outside of the war, but the three months carrying time was ending and he feared that the little one would get caught in the crossfire.

Slowly it seemed as if Alexx was waking up and he made sure that he was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. When she did he gave her a sweet smile and brushed her cheek with the back of his servo.

"Good morning my love" he said.

Alexx smiled up at him and stretched before she stopped and put her hand on her bulging stomach. Optimus' optics became concerned and he put his own servo atop her hand, but she gave a reassuring smile and leaned up to kiss him.

"Just moving" she stated.

Optimus chuckled and then rubbed the bump before leaning down to press a kiss to it. Alexx chuckled too and then pulled him up to give him a kiss, one which he returned that is until her stomach rumbled.

"Great...do I _really _have to drink that horrible stuff?" She asked.

The large mech nodded and once again smiled.

"Ratchet has determined that the sparkling you carry is part Cybertronian, so he has concocted the Energon/human food mix that he has deemed safe for you to drink" he replied.

Alexx sighed and attempted to sit up, but with her protruding stomach it wasn't very easy so Optimus helped by putting his servos under her arms and lifting her slightly until she was in a sitting position. Once she was in that position, Optimus went towards the kitchen area of the base they were currently in and pulled a tub out of the fridge. A few weeks ago Alexx had showed him how to use the microwave and now he tipped a bit of the off colour liquid into a cup and popped it into the appliance setting it for a few minutes. Once it was done he pulled it out and came back to where Alexx was sat.

"Here" he said.

She grimaced, but took the cup anyway and slowly began to sip at the vile tasting liquid, grimacing as she the thick and gloopy liquid snaked its way down her throat. She gagged a few times, but managed to finally finish the entire cup.

"Eugh! How long do I have to drink that again?" She questioned.

Optimus took the cup off of her and set it down beside her before sitting upon the bed she was on and rubbing her shoulders.

"Two more...doses and that should do it" he answered.

The Shifter femme sighed with relief and felt her eyes closing again.

"Why is it that stuff always me tired" she muttered.

She yawned and leaned back onto her mate, closing her eyes and drifting into a semi-comfortable sleep.

_**~Optimus' Last Mambo~**_

A few hours later, Alexx woke up again and this time she had no intention of going back to sleep. Optimus' holoform was sleeping next to her, but he stirred as soon as she went to get up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

The Shifter femme raised an eyebrow at him.

"To the bathroom" she replied.

He helped her stand and allowed her to walk towards the bathroom, pushing open the door for her and letting her walk in.

"I will be out here if you need me" he stated.

She nodded and went to do her business, when she was done she felt an incredible urge come over her, she'd heard from Thomas that being pregnant for a Shifter was sometimes worse than it was for humans, for example there were times when she would get extremely horny and though she knew she had to go careful because of the baby, she could count on her mechs to satisfy her urges.

"Optimus!" She called.

The mech was by her side in a moment and she looked over at him, her desire and lust clearly evident in her eyes. He saw it and instantly knew what she needed, so he nodded and helped her back to the bed where he lay her down.

"Would this be better on your hands and knees love?" He asked.

She nodded and moved to that position, thankful that she was only wearing a shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts with nothing underneath. Optimus didn't waste any time knowing that when her need presented itself, foreplay was only painful for her. He pulled her shorts down to where her knees bent and exposed his flaccid spike, picking it up in his servo he began to stroke it all the while his other hand began to stroke Alexx so that she was nice and ready for him when he went to enter her. He could feel that she was already wet, but whether that was because she had not long urinated or because she was aroused he couldn't tell, he was so used to her scent now that she was pregnant, he could hardly tell the scent of arousal to the scent of the pregnancy chemicals and hormones in her body. Thankfully though, this time her wetness was both due to her having just been to the bathroom and because she was aroused.

As soon as his spike was hard, he placed himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself into her, revelling in the low and long moan she gave. Seating himself inside her for a few minutes, he began to rub her lower back while waiting and smiled at hearing her sigh of relief. Soon he pulled himself almost all the way out and carefully pushed back in for Ratchet had said that rough interfacing could bring about a premature labour. He repeated his actions over and over and over again until she orgasmed, but he still kept going knowing that at this time in her term she was multi orgasmic and he loved that. It wasn't long until she had her second orgasm and he deduced that one more wouldn't necessarily risk an early birthing so he continued. By this time though he was getting close himself, so he sped up his thrusts a little and while he was thrusting he was rubbing her back in a comforting way.

Soon enough her third orgasm came and the way her muscles clenched around him caused him to overload inside her. He slowed down his thrusts until he came to a complete stand still and then he carefully pulled out of her before helping her to lay on her side. With that done, he lay down behind her and his servo began to rub up and down her thigh, hip and ribs.

"Feel better now love?" He asked.

She nodded and turned her head to smile at him.

"Yes thank you love" she replied.

Optimus nodded and pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead before moving so that her head was laying upon his arm.

"Sleep Alexx, the next time you wake up you'll need your second dose of the fluid mix" he stated

Alexx groaned and pretended to sob.

"Don't remind me. I'm missing normal food as it is Optimus. I can't wait until the little one is out so I can have a burger" she whined.

Optimus chuckled and started to soothingly rub her arm until she fell asleep.

_"...Ten Lords-A-Leaping, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids-A-Milking, Seven Swans-A-Swimming, Six Geese-A-Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree"._

**_~Optimus' Last Mambo~_**

**_Thank you and enjoy_**

**_Vampyrex1 _**

_Date Written: 04 January 2015_

_Word Count: 1494_

_Upload Date: Sunday 04 January 2015_

_Next Chapter Due: Monday 05 January 2015_


	11. Chapter 11: Jazz's Last Mambo

_**For disclaimer, genres, pairings, ratings, summary, title and warnings, please refer to Chapter 1.**_

_**NOTE: I got the idea of the sex helping labour from a few good sites that said that sex can sometimes induce labour. Apparently it's a hormone in the man's sperm that softens the mucous plug in the end of the cervix and the uterine contractions of an orgasm that does it. So a bit of information for you there.**_

**Chapter 11: **Jazz's Last Mambo

_"On the ELEVENTH day of Christmas, my true love sent to me..."_

He hated seeing her like this, she was so weak and unable to do things for herself. Ratchet had been keeping an optic on her considering the fact that she was supposed to've given birth just over a week ago. The medic kept trying to induce the labour but nothing was working, finally he'd given up trying and decided to let nature take it's course. However, Jazz had other ideas, he knew that Optimus was going to be sending some mechs into space because of the rapidly declining human allies and he knew that he was one of those mechs. After Ironhide...well he didn't want to think about that, his mate had already suffered with the pain and he didn't want her to go through any more pain until she gave birth.

Currently he was making his way towards their shared quarters, the same quarters that he, Optimus, Ratchet _and _Ironhide had shared once upon a time, now it was just the four of them. Once he got there, he noticed that Alexx was walking around with a hand placed firmly on her back, hurrying over to her he made sure to rub the small of her back while she walked.

"He's late, why is he late?" She asked.

Jazz shrugged and gave her a small smile before stopping. He turned her around and pressed a firm kiss to her lips, his hands wandering down her body. She pushed him off gently though.

"I'm not in the mood right now Jazz" she said.

Jazz gave her another smile and pulled her into a hug.

"I been doin' some research, 'parently interfacin' can help bring 'bout labour" he stated.

Alexx looked up at him and raised an eyebrow before giving a bit of a nod. Though she wasn't really in the mood, she wanted this baby out of her so she could get some rest from the pain. Carefully Jazz walked her over to the bed where he helped her to sit down before he helped her to get undressed. With that done, he zapped his own holographic clothing off and lay her down on the bed. Leaning over her, he pressed a kiss to her lips as his hand travelled southwards over her bump and between her legs where his finger slid between her folds and began to slowly rub at her clit. The Shifter femme moaned a little at the feeling and because of her heightened sensitivity she became aroused rather quickly. Jazz smiled and his kisses trailed down her jaw, down her neck and to her chest where he purposely missed her nipples, knowing that she was already lactating, then he kissed down her stomach, chuckling at the way the little one kicked before he reached his target.

Spreading her legs, the mech started from her right knee, kissing, nipping, licking and sucking up her thigh until he reached her labia. Once there he allowed his tongue to snake out and lap at her labia majora before pressing a little harder to reach her labia minora. A groan escaped his lips at her taste and he eagerly began lapping at her juices until his tongue reached her clitoris. There he flattened his tongue against her and used the very tip to tease his mate, causing her to squirm and moan, then taking the little nub into his mouth he gently bit on it, sucked and flicked his tongue on it at the same time. Alexx almost screamed at this already coming close to her first orgasm. However, Jazz stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Are ya ready babe?" He asked.

Alexx nodded and Jazz smiled before he reached down and started stroking his shaft, lining himself up he pressed only the tip inside her while still stroking himself before he pushed all the way into her enjoying the way she moaned for him. As soon as he deemed her settled enough, he lifted her legs over his hips and staying seated on his knees he started to rock against her, pulling out almost all the way, rotating his hips and pushing back in. This action was repeated over and over until she once again came close to her orgasm, this time though he didn't stop he kept thrusting until she screamed out her orgasm and he grunted out his.

"Let's see if that works" he said.

_**~Jazz's Last Mambo~**_

A few hours later, Alexx was once again walking around the room she shared with Optimus, Jazz and Ratchet when she felt a slight trickle over the top of her rounded stomach. Then there was the sensation of sosomething popping and a load of liquid travelling down her thighs, this caused a huge smile to appear on her face.

"Ratchet!" She called.

The mech was with her in the fastest time and she gave him a smile.

"The baby's coming" she stated.

The medic glanced at her a little in shock and looked her over to see if it really was happening. After a lot of false alarms he didn't want to prepare the tools and the bed if this was another one, but upon spotting the amniotic fluid on the floor he raced into action. He helped her over to the cot where he helped her to remove her pants and underwear before setting her legs in a bent and spread position. The door suddenly opened and Optimus and Jazz stepped through, all wanting to be there for the birth of their child. Both mechs activated their holoforms and came to stand either side of the cot, Optimus took Alexx's left hand while Jazz took her right. Ratchet then sat at the end of the bed and checked how dilated her cervix was.

"It seems that you have only just started labour Alexx. I'm afraid it'll be a few more hours until you're ready to push" he said.

Alexx nodded and then she rolled off the bed and onto her feet.

"Come on boys let's go for a walk around the room" she said.

Optimus and Jazz looked to Ratchet who nodded and then they went to help her. They walked slowly around the room, Alexx having to stop every ten minutes to breathe and pant through a contraction before they started walking again. Soon the contractions were down to eight minutes apart and they got just that little bit more painful than the last ones were.

"Well Jazz, the sex definitely worked" she breathed.

Jazz chuckled and rubbed the small of her back.

"Din' I tell ya?" He asked.

She nodded as she stopped walking and panted through another contraction.

_**~Jazz's Last Mambo~**_

A few hours passed and now the contractions were only five minutes apart and they were at their strongest and lasting longer too. Ratchet had checked her again and told her that she was only five centimetres dilated which was a good sign because it meant that she was halfway there. After the check, Alexx had promptly got up and started to walk around again before declaring that she needed the bathroom, Optimus and Jazz helped her to the human sized bathroom and left her to do her business before helping her out of the bathroom again and back to doing circuits of the room.

Another five minutes passed and Alexx stopped walking to hiss and pant through a contraction while simultaneously squeezing both Jazz's and Optimus' hands. At this point, both mechs were glad to have metal hands. Once the contraction was over, Alexx began to walk again the pace having become progressively slower now. Twenty minutes later Ratchet checked her again and was pleased to inform her that she was eight centimetres dilated this time and Alexx smiled at him. Now she stayed near the bed and rocked against it whenever she got a contraction, the urge to push was strong, but she didn't obey it yet that is until a particularly strong contraction came.

"Fuck Ratchet I gotta push!" She cried.

Ratchet helped her onto the bed and checked her again, now she was fully dilated.

"Alexx, on the next contraction I want you to push okay?" He asked.

The Shifter femme nodded and when the next contraction came she did push. When the contraction passed she stopped pushing and when the next contraction came she pushed again. She kept doing this until Ratchet told her that the head was crowning and that she needed a few more pushes. On the next push, the head was out and Ratchet said that the next push needed to be a big one. When the next contraction came, Alexx pushed as hard as she could and the baby slipped out of her and into Ratchet's waiting arms. The little boy who she named Rob in memory of one of his daddies.

_"...Eleven Pipers Piping, Ten Lords-A-Leaping, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids-A-Milking, Seven Swans-A-Swimming, Six Geese-A-Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree"._

_**~Jazz's Last Mambo~**_

_**Thank you and enjoy**_

_**Vampyrex1**_

_Date Written: 05 January 2015_

_Word Count: 1659_

_Upload Date: Monday 05 January 2015_

_Next Chapter Due: Tuesday 06 January 2015_


	12. Chapter 12: Ironhide's Last Mambo

**_For disclaimer, genres, pairings, rating, summary, title and warnings, please refer to Chapter 1._  
><strong>

**_NOTE: Thank you very much for reading this story and thank you Parthena C for your wonderful reviews. I hope you've all enjoyed this story, I hope you all had a grand Christmas and I wish you all an excellent new year. I leave you now with probably the saddest chapter of the story. Enjoy._**

**Chapter 12: **Ironhide's Last Mambo

_"On the TWLEFTH day of Christmas,my true love sent to me..."_

"RATCHET!" Will screamed.

The Autobot medic looked up from his desk to find one William Lennox rushing into the medbay with one very limp, very bloody Alexx in his arms. Instantly, he was up and rushing over to the male human, his scanners activated and scanning every inch of the shifter femme's body. His spark almost stopped when he couldn't find a heartbeat.

"Put her on the berth!" He ordered.

Will placed Alexx on the human sized gurney and Ratchet activated his mech holoform, hurrying over to the bed.

"What happened?" He asked.

Will panted as he tried to recall what happened to the feline shifter.

"Decepticon attack, ten miles north. We managed to take it down but...Alexx got caught in the crossfire" he said.

Ratchet looked at the human with a little bit of confusion.

"How did you get here so fast?" He asked.

Will motioned to Mirage, who was standing in the doorway with a worried look on his faceplates. With his scanners still active, Ratchet attempted to restart Alexx's heart, using an electrical current from his own spark.

"Come on Alexx!" He hissed.

Lubricants were gathering in his optics, the more the femme didn't respond to the charges, the more his optics filled until they were overflowing.

"Don't you DARE leave us!" He yelled.

_**~Ironhide's Last Mambo~**_

Alexx gasped as she woke up, she was laying on the ground and the sky was cloudy above her. She wasn't in any pain and she slowly got up, inspecting herself and seeing that she didn't have any injuries. Which was strange, considering she remembered being caught in a blast from a Decepticon.

"What the...?" She asked.

She looked up and the clouds seemed to have lowered and had created a fog all around her. She looked down to the ground, to see that she appeared to be standing on clouds. She gasped and looked up again, looking around still, there was no-one else there, she was alone. Slowly she started to walk forwards, still looking around, but all she could see was fluffy cloud and fog.

"Hello!?" She called.

Her voice echoed throughout the place she was, wherever that was. She continued to cautiously walk forward and as she did, the clouds started to slowly clear around her, finally parting to show a beautiful lush grassland with caves and everything. She looked around and gasped at how beautiful it was; suddenly a female voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Alexx?" It asked.

The shifter femme turned around and as she did, her eyes went wide. There stood in front of her...was her biological mother, she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Mommy!" She said.

The woman smiled back at her and opened her arms, Alexx sobbed and ran into them, hugging her mother tightly. She had seen pictures of her biological mother and once she'd met the friend who told her about who her mother was, she'd received a DVD of her mother talking to her, telling her everything she needed to know about everything.

Pulling away from the woman, Alexx turned to see her father come to stand next to her mother and she hugged him too.

"Daddy!" She cried.

The man hugged her back tightly, burying his nose in her hair, his own breath shuddering at seeing how his daughter had grown from a little baby to a fine looking woman.

"Oh my Alexx" he said.

Alexx sobbed more and then he pulled away from her. The shifter femme was confused.

"Am...am I d-dead?" She asked.

She looked to her mother who nodded sadly.

"Yes my love, you...you got into an accident" she replied.

Alexx stood there with her mouth open and more tears ran down her face.

"Oh god, Optimus...Ratchet...Jazz...Robbie" she cried.

Her mother came up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"They'll be alright for now, but there's someone who wants to see you" she stated.

She started walking and Alexx had no choice but to follow her, still sobbing into her mother's shoulder, until they stopped walking. The shifter femme looked at her mother and frowned, but then her mother pointed forwards and when Alexx looked where the older woman was pointing, she stood there in shock as she saw a certain black mech walking out of the mist that had suddenly appeared.

She stood there for a full three seconds, before she felt fresh tears running down her face and she started to run towards him.

"Ironhide!" She called.

The black mech looked at her and smiled, he transformed and activated his mech holoform, catching the shifter femme as she ran into him. Alexx hugged him, before she started to kiss his lips, his cheeks, his helm. The mech pulled her tightly to him and squeezed her as much as he dared.

"God I missed you" she whispered.

The mech looked at her and smiled.

"I missed you too" he said.

Alexx smiled and then pulled Ironhide's head down for a kiss, one which he eagerly responded to, his servos beginning to roam her frame. Alexx's biological parents smiled at the scene and turned around, walking back off into the cloud as Ironhide and Alexx started to kiss one another passionately. Ironhide growled when he couldn't figure out the buttons of Alexx's shirt and he just ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere as he kissed her. Alexx groaned at the roughness and dragged her nails down his chest earning a lustful growl from the black mech.

Ironhide's lip plating moved from Alexx's lips to her jawline where he began to nip at the skin and then he moved lower, kissing, licking and nipping at her neck and shoulders, where he growled again at the bra strap being in the way, he ripped the brazier off and growled passionately as her breasts bounced into view. Instantly he swooped down and took a nipple into his mouth and then did the same with the other one. Alexx groaned in pleasure, her hands going all over his helm as he sucked and licked each nipple.

He then moved lower and ripped the button off of her jeans, yanking the zipper down and breaking it in the process before pulling the denim down her legs along with her panties. He lowered her to the ground and pulled her jeans and panties off, pulling her shoes and socks off next. With that done, he leaned over her and kissed her as he opened his panel and slipped his finger down to her labia and pressed inside, finding her pleasure nub and beginning to rub it roughly. The result was almost instantaneous and her natural lubricants came to meet his finger. Ironhide growled into Alexx's mouth as he lined himself up and thrust into her, starting up a brutish pace.

There was no tenderness here, no words to be said, just need and lust and lots of it. Ironhide thrust into her so hard, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her beyond anything that her own regenerative processes couldn't fix. As he thrust into her, he slipped his servos behind her, running his fingers up and down her spine as he thrust into her. Alexx arched her back up and her hands came to the scar on his chest, running her fingers down it roughly, causing the mech to growl in unabashed lust. She looked into his optics, to see them a dark violet in lust and she could feel the Shifter wanting out, her eyes were flashing from blue to green and back again and she started growling in time with him. She moved her hips in time with his and soon they were both on the edge, Ironhide growled and sped up his thrusts, the tip of his spike hitting her cervix with each one.

It wasn't long until they both came, Ironhide with a loud yell and Alexx with a loud roar like scream. The mech slowed his thrusts down until he stopped and leaned on his forearms, stroking her hair as he did. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his optics and they kissed softly. Ironhide then pulled out of her and rolled off to the side, pulling Alexx to cuddle up to him, which she gladly accepted and leaned her head on his chest.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" she whispered.

Ironhide looked down at her and his optics began to fill up.

"I tried to stay awake, but...I couldn't. Then I found myself here, without you, without Ratchet...I could see you...I..." He said.

His vocals broke and he looked down at the femme in his arms.

"I tried" he whispered.

Alexx nodded and leaned up to kiss him, her own eyes leaking again.

"Optimus killed Sentinel, I'm sure he wouldn't ended up here" she said.

Ironhide pulled her even closer and took in a breath, his intakes stuttering.

"I...I wanted to come back. I tried everything...I tried begging, pleading everything. But...but I was stuck here, watching you grieve" he said.

Alexx sniffled.

"I love you so much, losing you...damn near killed me. If it weren't for Optimus and Ratchet and Jazz and Rob, I would've readily followed you" she said.

Ironhide frowned at the name Rob.

"Who is this Rob?" He asked.

Alexx smiled at him and then kissed him again.

"Our son" she said.

Ironhide seemed shocked, but then smiled and kissed her passionately. But then Alexx jerked away from him a burning pain zapping through her chest and ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked.

The black mech looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't do nothin'" he said.

Alexx's whole body jerked again and she began to pant.

"What the hell!" She cried.

She looked around and in the clouds, she saw Ratchet and saw that he was crying and calling her name. He touched her chest and she jerked, it was then she realised what was happening. And she turned to Ironhide with tears brimming in her eyes again.

"No" she sobbed.

The mech smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'll be here when you come back" he whispered.

Alexx shook her head.

"No! No I don't wanna go!" She yelled.

Ironhide was fading, but he was still smiling at her.

"I love you Alexx" he said.

He continued to fade until there was nothing, then Alexx's biological parents came back into the picture and they smiled at her.

"You need to go back to them" her mother said.

Alexx shook her head.

"No, please!" She cried.

The two shifters smiled and turned around and walked away.

"We'll see you again Alexx, when its your time" her father said.

Alexx reached out to them.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled.

But they were gone and she felt another zap in her chest and at speed she was leaving the place, entering darkness and hearing yelling. She could hear Ratchet yelling her name, telling her not to leave him, that she couldn't leave him. One more zap, and she was in a world of pain, but couldn't open her eyes.

_**~Ironhide's Last Mambo~**_

Ratchet laughed in joy when he sensed a heartbeat from Alexx and then he wiped his face off, not wanting her to wake up and see that he'd been crying over her. He was so happy that she'd come back, he didn't know what he would've done if she had gone and left him and Optimus, they both loved her so much...if she went forever, it was without any doubt that they both would follow shortly after.

"Good girl" he said.

He then began to sort out her wounds as quick as he could. Turning towards Will who was holding Rob and smiling a watery smile.

"She's back" he said.

Will sighed with relief and sniffled before pressing a kiss to his grandson's head. He would've hated to've had to call Sarah and tell her that Alexx was dead. Thankfully though the Shifter femme was a fighter.

"Thank God" he said.

_"...Twelve Drummers Drumming, Eleven Pipers Piping, Ten Lords-A-Leaping, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids-A-Milking, Seven Swans-A-Swimming, Six Geese-A-Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree"_

_**~Ironhide's Last Mambo~**_

_**Thank you and enjoy.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_

_Date Written: 08 September 2014_

_Word Count: 2222_

_Upload Date: Tuesday 06 January 2015_


End file.
